Jenna the Vampire
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Jenna didn't die during the sacrifice. Now she's living as a vampire. She rebels again all Stefan's teachings and acts more like Damon. She soon starts too feed off Elena. Will she have to be staked in order to save Elena or can Stefan save them both?
1. Saving Jenna and Elena

**A/N I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is my new story idea. Please tell me if I should continue with it or not. Thanks! The opening is taken from 2x21 The Sun Also Rises I DO NOT own it!**

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Elena, I know what I have to do."<p>

Surprisingly that didn't give Elena too much comfort. Before she could respond Jenna took off running and she was behind the witch Greta biting into her neck. Klaus come up behind her and stabbed her in the side with a steak and pulled her away. He removed the steak and dropped her to the floor.

"Jenna no!" Elena cried.

This was it, her aunt and closest thing she has to a mother was about to die all because of her. She caught Jenna's eye. It killed Elena to see so much fear and terror in her Aunt's eyes.

"Just turn it off." She choked out. "Jenna, just turn it off you won't be scared anymore."

Before her aunt could respond Klaus grabbed Jenna and flipped her over onto her back. Elena watched in horror as Klaus raised the steak over his head. He was about to stab Jenna when he cried out in pain and dropped the steak falling to the floor next to her. Elena looked up shocked to see Damon and Bonnie heading over. Bonnie was saying a spell causing Klaus pain. Damon snapped Greta's neck so she didn't stop Bonnie. Once she did the flames around Elena disappeared. She rushed to her Aunt, seeing Damon going to help Stefan.

"Jenna, Jenna are you all right?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine, my side hurts but I think I can feel it healing."

"We need to get the two of you out of here." Damon said coming over.

"Take Jenna back home, I'm staying with Stefan." Elena said.

"Absolutely not, you're going back with Damon, and Jenna. Bonnie and I will stay here and make sure Klaus gets what he deserves." Stefan said.

"But…"

"No, no buts I'll make sure everyone is ok."

Elena sighed and nodded. She followed Damon and he helped Jenna stand and head back to the house.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at the old witch house they were greeted by massive hugs.<p>

"I was so worried about you!" Jeremy said.

"I'm fine, so is Jenna. Damon saved her life." Elena said hugging her brother tightly.

Jenna and Jeremy hugged. Jenna pulled back fast. "Ah" she cried.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"You smell…I want to…but I can't…."

"Jenna it's ok. Stefan is going to help you control it." Elena said.

"Control what?" Jeremy asked. Alaric took one look at her and he knew.

"He turned you." He said.

Jenna nodded. "Do you still love me?"

Alaric hugged her. "Of course I do, nothing will make me stop."

She pulled back, "Everyone needs to stop hugging me."

Everyone laughed. "Sorry, we're just glad you're ok." Jeremy said. Then he turned to Elena "Wait are you still…."

"Human? Yes, Klaus never got a chance to kill me, I still have Damon's blood in me but I'm human and I'll stay that way unless someone else kills me."

"So I can't snap you're neck?" Damon teased.

"I think Stefan would snap yours next." Elena laughed.

Everyone laughed with her. Elena went quiet.

"He's going to be fine Elena."

"It's not him I'm worried about." She whispered.

"Bonnie is only going to weaken him. Elijah will deliver the final blow."

"If he doesn't?" Alaric asked.

"Then we have a very serious problem."

"Nope, no problems anymore." Stefan said walking inside.

"Stefan!" Elena squealed.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy called out.

They both ran and hugged their partner.

"I was so worried when Klaus stabbed you I thought…."

"Shhh I'm fine, I grabbed a few bunnies on the way home I'm fine." Stefan soothed.

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "And you're still human."

"Thanks to Damon."

"Well I couldn't have you hating me forever."

Elena just smiled.

"Oh and before I forget…." Stefan grabbed a water bottle filled with blood and handed it to Jenna. "I thought you might needs this."

Jenna grabbed it and drank it, but then spit it out. "This doesn't taste like what I had before."

"It's animal blood Jenna, it's not human blood."

"The human blood taste better." Jenna whined.

"I've always tried to tell him that." Damon said. "Here, drink up." He handed her a blood bag. Jenna grabbed it and drank it happily. Elena gave Stefan a worried look.

"Is that good for her?" Alaric asked.

"It's better than animal blood, it keeps her strong and powerful. Animal blood would keep her alive but it doesn't make you as strong." Damon explained.

Elena just looked worriedly to Jenna who was gulping down the blood like she hadn't eaten in days. Stefan rubbed her back. She looked up at him. He gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back and cuddled into his side. Maybe that was all she needed. It had been an extremely long day and she just almost lost her aunt and her own life, maybe all she needed was a bit of comfort. Stefan kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. Jenna finished the blood bag and let out a huge burp.

"Oh wow that was good. Is there anymore?" She giggled

Damon laughed. "That's my kind of vampire."

"Hey!" Elena growled. "Don't be getting any ideas!"

"Yeah don't forget she's taken." Alaric growled.

"That didn't stop me from taking Isobel."

"Damon I swear if you doing anything sexual towards her I'll drive a steak right through your heart." Elena warned.

"Relax I'd never make out with your Aunt."

"You made out with Matt's mom. I don't trust you." Elena said.

"I just saved your life."

"I don't trust your hormones."

"Relax I won't make out with your Aunt. I promise."

"Damon, is there more blood?" Jenna asked.

"Sure, when we get back to the house you can have as much as you want."

"Uh…Damon…are you sure that's a good idea." Elena asked.

"She'll be fine."

Elena just looked un sure.

"Hey, Klaus is dead, we are all alive and well I say we go and celebrate." Jeremy said. "Who wants to go to the grill?"

"Yeah I'm starving, can I get blood there?" Jenna asked.

"No, but the human food helps cure cravings." Stefan answered.

"Uh….are you sure it's ok for Jenna to be around humans?" Elena asked.

"Elena, you're worst than Stefan, relax we are not going to let your Aunt eat anyone." Damon said.

Elena bit her lip and nodded. "Ok I'm in too."

Everyone agreed and everyone left the house.

* * *

><p>At the grill they got one big table and all sat down. Jenna grabbed the menu. "It all sounds so good….I think I'll just get one of everything."<p>

"I don't remember Caroline be so hungry and hyper after her change." Elena whispered to Stefan.

"You're emotions are heightened after the change, she's going to be fine Elena try not to worry so much. " Stefan chuckled.

"I guess."

"Hey you're alive and human, isn't that something to celebrate?"

"Well yeah but…."

"Then stop worrying and enjoy the rest of the night."

Elena smiled and nodded. Stefan was right, everyone was alive and well, Klaus was dead, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>AN that's only the first chapter. If anyone is interested in reading more let me know. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl?sk=wall**


	2. Being Worried

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this second chapter out. I had finals and on top of all that my grandfather passed away so I've been trying to deal with that. Thank you for such the amazing reviews and alerts and favorites guys. Enjoy this second chapter. **

* * *

><p>After a few hours things were still going good, everyone was laughing and having a good time.<p>

"I really can't believe you Elena, of all people used to be scared of vampires." Damon laughed.

"I was four and all I knew about them was what my father would tell me about them." Elena defended turning bright red.

"You would wake up screaming from nightmares about a vampire coming and sucking your brains out." Jeremy laughed.

"Vampires don't suck brains Elena, they suck blood." Damon laughed.

"I know that! I was four leave me alone!" Elena pouted.

"Oh please, you had nightmares like up until….well up until you actually met one." Jeremy said.

"I did not! Plus those were different."

"How so?"

"Because the vampire didn't eat my brains, they were sucking mom and dad's blood... as I was taken away from the car." Elena said whispering the last part.

"Wait, wasn't Stefan there the night the car drove off the bridge?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, but he didn't cause it, nor did he drink mom and dad's blood, he was on animal blood then. It was just a stupid nightmare. I judged vampires, there are some nice ones out there. I was just lucky enough to have met one."

Stefan gave her a one armed hug and kissed her head. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Now, can we please drop the subject of death? After what we just went through I really don't want to think about that."

"Fair enough." Jeremy said.

"Hey Elena, are you still scared of vampires now?" Damon asked.

"Depends on the vampire."

"Are you scared of me?"

"Depends on your mood."

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah you can be real scary when you're drunk and upset." Jeremy said.

Damon sighed. "Are you ever going to forgive me for that?"

"You tried to kill me, it's not something one easily forgets." Jeremy answered.

Damon groaned. "I was drunk and stupid. Katherine had broken my heart and I took it out on you."

"Oh sure blame the doppelganger." Jenna teased.

"It was!" Damon growled.

"It really was Katherine. She's a…"

"Traitor, monster, demon, slut, twisted, psychotic…how am I doing? Elena asked.

Stefan laughed. "Perfect, anything else?"

"I hate her guts!"

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Whatever happen to her?" Jeremy asked.

"She's still locked away…." Bonnie started.

"But wait, she's not, when we killed Klaus it broke the compulsion." Stefan said suddenly.

"So she's free…" Damon said.

They both just looked at each other.

"Well don't look so surprised." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Katherine. "Thanks for the vervain Damon, it really saved my life."

"What good did it do you? You called Jenna pretending to be me just because he compelled you to. You didn't have to do it!" Elena growled.

"Remember what I told you at the tomb that day little Elena, 'better you die than I' in this case I figured better Jenna die than I so I did what I was told. Plus she's alive."

"And a vampire!"

"Just because you're scared of being a vampire doesn't mean she is."

"I'm not scared!"

"Yes you are, you just don't want to admit it."

"I'm not scared, now go away!"

"I can't, I've been locked up in the house for way too long and I haven't had any blood. I need something to drink."

"So go rob a hospital!"

"And take the blood from all those sick people? Elena you make me sound like some sort of monster. Now I'd never do that. I remember a little someone who has a magic ring, so no matter how many time I feed he'll keep coming back."

Elena stood up from her chair. "Leave Jeremy alone or I swear I'll stake you!"

"I dare you to try, you still have Damon's blood in your system, I can snap your neck so fast….I'd be really nice to me if I was you, unless you want to join the vampire club."

The next thing anyone knew Katherine grabbed her head falling to the floor crying out in pain. Everyone looked to Bonnie who was muttering a curse.

"Bonnie stop people are staring!" Damon said.

Bonnie stopped. Katherine jumped up and growled.

"Leave Jeremy alone, and Elena otherwise I will kill you." Bonnie warned.

"Look, you came back here to help us kill Klaus, Klaus is dead so now you can leave." Stefan said.

"Fine I'll go but I will be back."

Katherine walked away.

"I hate her!" Elena growled. "It's all her fault you're a vampire Jenna."

"It's ok Elena I'm getting used to it."

"It never should have been you. Katherine was supposed to be the vampire killed, not Caroline, not you, HER!"

"Elena I'm fine really but I can learn, isn't that what Caroline did?"

"Yeah I helped her." Stefan said.

Elena nodded, maybe she was scared for no reason, after all Caroline turned out fine.

"I can help you if you want." Stefan said.

"I don't want your help, the animal blood stinks I want Damon's help."

Damon looked shocked, along with everyone else at the table. Then he smirked, he could have a lot of fun with this.

"Sure I'll help you. We can start in the morning."

"You're all spending one more night at out house just to make sure you're all safe." Stefan said.

"Fine with me." Elena said.

"Me too." Jeremy nodded.

"I guess I can spend another night with you vampires." Bonnie teased.

"How is Jenna going to get into the house?" Ric asked.

"Elena will invite her inside." Jeremy said.

"Wait what?" Jenna asked.

"Lesson number 1 you can only enter a house by being invited in by the owner, if you're not invited you can't come inside, once you invite said vampire into the house they can enter whenever they want." Damon explained.

"Just make sure to remind Elena, she has a habit of forgetting to invite you inside." Stefan teased poking her in the side.

She giggled and blushed "I only forgot twice."

"Also you better stay on her good side otherwise she'll keep you outside." Damon said.

"I only did that because you told me you'd be mad if I did, I seriously didn't even consider it until you said that." Elena teased.

"That was pretty funny." Stefan laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, it was so funny." Damon groaned.

"Well enough talk let's get home I am so tired." Jenna said.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Ok, everyone is tired so let's go home." Damon sighed.

Everyone paid for the meal and went back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Everyone walked inside but Jenna hit a wall. "Uh…Elena…"<p>

Elena turned to face her and blushed "Jenna you may come into my house, sorry."

Jenna walked inside.

"You better get some sleep, we start training bright and early tomorrow." Damon said.

"Wonderful, do I get to drink blood?" Jenna asked.

"Yep."

"Great I can't wait!"

Jenna vampire sped to her bedroom. Ric laughed. "She's having way too much fun with this."

"What's the point of being a vampire if she can't have fun with it." Damon said.

"Damon I….please just….just be careful with her." Elena said.

"She's a vampire what could go wrong?"

"She could end up staked, or burned, or vervained, or I don't know DEAD!"

"Technically she's already dead…"

"DAMON!"

Damon laughed. "Elena chill I'll take care of her."

With that Damon walked away.

"I don't trust him." She said to Stefan.

"I know neither do it, just keep an eye on Jenna ok? If anything else seems off tell me and we will cancel her meetings with Damon and get her on animal blood."

Elena just nodded. He hugged her. "Come on let's get some sleep."

They both went into the bedroom, cuddle on the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't worry Elena, I know what I have to do." <em>

_Surprisingly that didn't give Elena too much comfort. Before she could respond Jenna took off running and she was behind the witch Greta biting into her neck. Klaus come up behind her and stabbed her in the side with a steak and pulled her away. He removed the steak and dropped her to the floor. _

"_Jenna no!" Elena cried. _

_This was it, her aunt and closest thing she has to a mother was about to die all because of her. She caught Jenna's eye. It killed Elena to see so much fear and terror in her Aunt's eyes. _

"_Just turn it off." She choked out. "Jenna, just turn it off you won't be scared anymore." _

_Before her aunt could respond Klaus grabbed Jenna and flipped her over onto her back. Elena watched in horror as Klaus raised the steak over his head and…._

"_NO! JENNA" Elena called out. _

_Klaus staked Jenna and she turned to stone. _

"_NO JENNA!" Elena cried. _

Elena shot up in bed panting. "JENNA NO!" she screamed.

Arms went around her waist hugging her close. "Shhhh it was just a bad dream."

"Stefan…" she choked out.

"Shhhh it's ok. You're ok, it was just a bad dream Jenna is safe."

Stefan rubbed her back as she buried her face in his chest. "It was just a bad dream, everyone is fine. Jenna is fine."

Elena just cried into him. That was more than just a dream…it was a nightmare.

"Klaus killed her, he stabbed her and she was stone!" Elena cried.

"It was all a nightmare baby girl. Jenna is safe and sound, everything is all right."

Elena nodded against him. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Eh, I don't need too much sleep anyway."

She just gave a small smile. "Why don't you try and go back to sleep. I'll stay up until you do."

Elena nodded and closed her eyes cuddling closer to him. Stefan smiled and kissed her head. He soon the darkness take over and he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena woke up and realized she was alone. She heard muffled voices and figured it was Damon and Jenna. She sighed, if something went wrong and Jenna lost control what would happen to her? Would Damon have to stake her?<p>

"Elena?"

She jumped startled by the sudden voice. She looked and saw Jeremy.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to see if you were awake. Bonnie made some breakfast."

"Sure, how's Jenna doing?"

"She's having a blast, she loves being a vampire. Damon is doing a great job teaching her."

"He better be careful with her."

"What are you so freaked out about. I thought you trusted Damon, he did just save your life."

"I know Jer, and I do trust him. I just don't trust him with Jenna, if she loses control because Damon doesn't train her right, what will happen?"

"That's what happen to Vicki right? She got turned and lost control?"

"Yeah because she rebelled against Stefan's teaching and was trained by Damon. She ended up flying off the deep end and nearly killing us both. The only way to stop her was to kill her. I just don't want that to happen to Jenna. I almost lost her one I'm not going to let her get lost again."

"That was a long time ago Elena. Damon has changed since then, he's being careful just relax."

"Why are you not more worried about this Jer, she's your Aunt too."

"Because I trust Damon, maybe you should do the same."

With that Jeremy walked away. Elena sighed. She covered her face with her hands groaning.

"Everything ok?"

She jumped again. "Ok everyone has to stop doing that!" she said as she looked up to see Stefan.

He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right."

"SO…is everything ok?"

"Yeah just fighting with Jeremy. He's so calm about all this."

"Would you rather him be scared?"

"Well no but I want him to be concerned like I am."

"What are you so concerned about?"

Elena sighed. "I just keep seeing Vicky, in Jenna, she rebelled against you and took lessons from Damon. She ended up losing control and having to be staked. I'm scared that will happen to Jenna. "

"Vicky was messed up before her change, she was rebelling against everyone before she was changed. It had nothing to do with who trained her. She choice to make bad choices and not listen to Damon or I. Look Elena, Damon may not drink animal blood but he's going to make sure Jenna knows how to feed off human's without killing them, and how to control her thirst. Jenna is listening and obeying him. As long as that doesn't change she will be fine."

Elena just sighed. "She is too much like Vicky. She can't end up like Vicky." Elena whispered.

Stefan walked over to her and sat down. He pulled her into his arms. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise. Just hang in there ok. I know you're worried but try not to be. I was just with Damon, he's teaching all the right things. It's everything I'd teach her, the only difference is the blood."

"I can't lose her Stefan. I came so close the other night and I just…I can't handle losing her. Everyone time I close my eyes I have this vision of her being staked. I can never see who does it all I know is that she is dead."

"I'm going to make sure nothing like that happens to her ok. Don't worry, if things don't work out with Damon I'll take over. I promise Jenna will not die."

Elena just sighed and nodded. If she loved Stefan and trusted him why did she have such a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach?

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Damon continues with the teachings. How will it go? Can Damon handle it? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl?v=photos**


	3. Teaching Jenna

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I NEED TO THANK TWILIGHTELENA FOR HER HELP IN THIS CHAPTER. **

* * *

><p>"I'm going to make sure nothing like that happens to her ok. Don't worry, if things don't work out with Damon I'll take over. I promise Jenna will not die."<p>

Elena just sighed and nodded. If she loved Stefan and trusted him why did she still have such a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach?

"Why don't you come watch the training? That way you can see for yourself what Damon is doing and how much fun Jenna is having."

"Ok."

Stefan took her hand and led her into the room where Jenna and Damon were training. They arrived just in time to see Damon slam Jenna against the wall and press the vervain plant against her face. Jenna screamed in pain and Damon just smirked.

"DAMON STOP IT!" Elena cried out.

"Damon the point is to teach her not torture her. What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"I am teaching Stefan!"

"No you're not! You're hurting her!" Elena yelled.

"No, he's teaching me Elena, it's my fault, I was talking about how pretty it was and so Damon was just showing me how dangerous it really is." Jenna explained.

Damon growled as he started to explain what happen since he started to train with her first thing to morning.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN the flashback is written by TwilightElena)**

**Flashback**

"Come on Damon" Jenna whined

"Look. I don't HAVE to help you and I won't if you don't relax. You're going to live forever now, you need to learn patience"

Jenna sighed loudly but didn't say anything else.

Damon led her around the boarding house.

"Why can't we go outside?"

"You can't go outside."

"Why?"

"You can't yet, okay? Maybe tomorrow."

"Damon! I want to go outside now."

"You will be hurt if you go outside."

"No way. You're just saying that cause I will be faster than you and you won't be able to catch me."

Damon smirked and super sped in front of her. "Honey, you can try but there is no way you will be faster than me."

Jenna took off but Damon appeared in front of the doorway just as she pulled the handle open. "Damon! Let me outside right this second. I am older th-"

Damon chuckled. "You can't pull authority rank over me anymore Jenna. I am much much older then you are."

Jenna sighed again and placed her hands on her hips like a spoiled teenager would. "fine Damon.. teach me"

"Nope. I am not ready yet, you have to say please."

"Really Damon?"

"Yes."

"Please Damon can I go outside now?"

Damon growled softly. "You CANNOT go outside. You will be hurt."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "What is the worst thing that would happen huh? My skin burns in the sun?" She super sped back to the door only this time Damon didn't try and stop her. "Ahh!" She screamed as the sunlight hit her exposed skin.

"Yes Jenna. Your skin will burn in the sun. Now close the door."

"Why don't you burn in the sun?"

"I have a ring." He held up his hand and moved the finger with the ring on it.

"It is too bad we don't sparkle… I would love to sparkle in the sun!" she squealed like a school girl.

"Just shut up Jenna. Lesson one. " He held up his finger. "DO not leave this house unless you have a ring."

"Got it… I wouldn't want to go outside now…. What's next?"

"Next is something called Vervain…follow me…" He led her downstairs into the cellar and into one of the holding rooms.

"Kind of creepy down here…"

"Jenna, you're the vampire. You are the creepy one now remember?"

"Right…."

He led her further into the room and exposed the vervain plants.

"Oh they are beautiful! I love the color"

"Yes Jenna, they are beautiful but you cannot touch them."

"Why not?"

"Because they will hurt you?"

"Yes Jenna. It will burn any part of your body that it touches and if somehow you manage to swallow it… it will feel like your insides are being burned and torn apart, like every limb is on fire."

"Yea yea… I strongly doubt that…"

Damon sighed. "Then go ahead Jenna, touch the pretty flowers" his voice edged with sarcasm.

Jenna moved and gently picked up one of the flowers and brought it to her nose to smell it. Not even seconds later she dropped it with a shout as she held her hand comfortingly.

"Told ya." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"Yea well…"

"Why don't you just give up the act and actually listen to me? Huh?"

"Fine…" she sighed and looked at him.

"What next oh wise one?"

"Stop it. What was the first rule?"

"I can't go outside."

"Right… what was the second rule?"

"Don't touch Damon's pretty flowers…"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Vervain is dangerous Jenna. It can make you so weak you won't be able to move at all."

"I won't touch the flowers!"

"You don't understand me Jenna. Most of the time, it won't be in flower form. It will be crushed and put in drinks or liquid or put into necklaces…"

"Okay, so I can't drink anything and I can't touch the flowers…"

Damon was getting frustrated. He grabbed her and slammed her into the door glaring into her eyes. "Jenna. This will kill you! It will literally kill you! Treat it like that… don't just ignore that." He grabbed some of the flower and pressed it into her face smirking at the scream. "It hurts Jenna. Don't take it lightly" he warned before letting her go.

**End flashback**

**(A/N this next part is mine)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You still didn't have to hurt her!" Elena said.<p>

"No, I need to take this more seriously Elena." Jenna turned to look at Damon. "I'm sorry. Don't go out in the sun and avoid vervain…"

"Good." Damon sighed and looked at her. "Alright, next lesson will be in a few hours… so until then are you hungry?"

"What's the next lesson?" Elena asked.

"The dangers of wooden stakes." Damon answered.

"WHAT!" Elena shrieked.

Damon laughed. "You are so easy! It's feeding Elena, she can't go out into the sun so we have to wait till tonight to teach her how to feed."

Elena put her hand over her chest Stefan could hear her heart racing. He wrapped his arms around her hoping to calm her down.

"Jenna, Bonnie has made some breakfast, why don't you go on up and eat." Stefan said. "The human food helps cure cravings."

"All right."

Jenna went back upstairs. Stefan looked at Elena. "Why don't you go up too, I'll be there in a minute."

Elena nodded and followed her aunt upstairs.

"Will you stop it! Elena is scared to death of her aunt being staked and your jokes aren't helping." Stefan growled at Damon.

"Lighten up Stef, I'm not going to kill her, Elena needs to trust me, if I wanted Jenna dead she'd be dead."

"Did you not hear her? Last night, screaming begging Klaus not to kill Jenna. Do you even realize she is still haunted by what she saw at the sacrifice? Do you even care she is still deathly afraid of Jenna being staked? Klaus may not have been able to kill Jenna but he came close enough and the fact that Jenna is alive is the only thing keeping her going. If Jenna dies Elena will never be able to move past this. So stop joking around and be serious about this all right?"

"All right, I'll go put the wooden bullets back." Damon laughed.

Stefan just growled. He went upstairs to find Elena sitting with Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric sitting around the dinner table eating and talking.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN this next scene is written by TwilightElena)**

Later that night Damon went over to Jenna "Okay Jenna, now we can go outside."

"but you said n-"

"Jenna, the sun has set. It is safe for you to go outside now."

Jenna smiled and opened the door to reveal the darkness of the night. "I feel like a cat. I can see in the dark."

"Yes Jenna…" Damon was regretting signing up for Jenna's teachings but then again, it was better than having another Stefan around. He sighed and walked outside with her. He instantly remembered what happened with Vicky. "Alright, we are going to go out. Follow ME. If you don't we will stop your training and I will lock you in the cellar, understood?"

Jenna nodded.

Damon sighed. At least he wouldn't lose Jenna and have everyone mad at him. "Your next lesson Jenna is how to feed without killing someone…"

"I don't know if I am ready for that Damon…"

"Don't worry. I will be right here to stop you if something goes wrong…"

"If you're sure…"

"Let's go." He knew it wasn't Elena with him so it wasn't like they could go to a bar so he took her to the Mystic Grill and didn't let her go inside. "Alright, go work your magic. Go inside and find a guy and get him to come back outside with you."

"What about Rick?"

Damon sighed. "You aren't going to fall in love with this man are you?"

"No…"

"Then…Don't worry… just go."

A few minutes later Jenna came back outside with a man. Damon had been watching her carefully but then sped away when she was on her way back.

"Good Jenna, now I am going to teach you how to compel him. Look into his eyes and then think about him. Make him fill your entire mind. Now speak to him and tell him not to be afraid of you."

Jenna looked at the man and took a deep breath. She could smell the blood; she knew that she couldn't hold back her thirst much longer. "You are not afraid of me."

The man calmed down and repeated after her. "Not afraid…"

Damon grinned. "Good. Now go ahead and bite him… but listen for his heartbeat. Concentrate on that one sound and nothing else. Don't let his heartbeat get too slow."

Jenna nodded and then swiftly bit into the man's neck. She moaned at the taste of the fresh blood. She heard Damon talking to her and coaching her through it. Apparently he could hear the heartbeat as well. Jenna kept drinking and she heard Damon's voice again, this time it was demanding. He was telling her to stop… but she didn't want to stop. He tasted so good. She ignored Damon and kept drinking. Seconds later she was being pulled off of her meal and was now struggling in Damon's arms.

"Go ahead and struggle. I am stronger then you and you know it. I can sit here all night until you calm down."

Jenna thrashed and struggled more but in the end it was useless, Damon was stronger than her. She stopped moving and relaxed.

"Good girl…" Damon soothed. He bit his wrist and fed it to the man then compelled him to go back inside and call a cab to pick him up. He glared at Jenna. "You cannot over do it. I know you heard his heartbeat! You have to listen to it and you have to follow it"

He sped around the corner and picked up another man before showing him to Jenna. "Again Jenna. Do it again, do it right this time."

Damon had Jenna practicing over and over and it took fifteen different men for her to realize what the heartbeat had to sound like when she had to stop. She finally was able to stop on her own.

"Finally, someone I don't have to give my blood too…" Damon told her sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Damon. I was learning."

"Yea yea yea… let's go." He led her back to the boarding house. "What have we learned today Jenna? Name the rules."

Jenna put her finger to her chin. "Don't go outside unless I have a ring. Don't touch the flowers. Only drink from … humans until I hear the pattern change in their heartbeat…. And compelling is super fun!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I think my job is done." He looked towards the stairs. "Stefan! She's all yours!" he called to his brother before going to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN the rest of this is mine)**

Stefan and Elena were on his bed, Stefan was sitting up leaning against the headboard as Elena slept on his lap. He stroked her hair just watching her sleep. Suddenly he heard Damon yell up to him. Elena awoke with a gasp shooting up.

"Shhh it's ok. It's just Damon." Stefan soothed hearing her heart beat increase.

"Does that mean they're back?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep, want to go see how they did?"

She nodded. Together they got off the bed and went downstairs. They went into the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" Elena asked.

"Go ask the millions of people I had to give my blood to than compel." Damon snapped.

"She's trying Damon." Elena whispered looking down at the floor.

"Well she needs to try harder!"

"Damon Stop it! Jenna is trying the best she can, try to remember what it was like after the change, remember how long it took you get control over everything. It's the same for Jenna."

"Well she finally got the hang of it, she's in the bathroom right now washing her face, she made a mess."

"Stop complaining Damon, it's better than her losing control and killing someone isn't it?" Elena asked.

"For you maybe, but I am not cut out to be a teacher, your aunt is so super annoying."

"You were the only one she trusted to help her Damon. I know you didn't enjoy it but…thank you." Elena said.

"Don't get used it."

Damon walked away. Elena sighed. "Now what?" she asked Stefan.

"Now, we go about our lives as normal."

"Stefan, how can our lives ever be normal, half my family isn't human, Jeremy is the only one still human. Bonnie is a witch, Caroline, you, Damon, and now Jenna are all vampires."

"Our lives were normal before you found out I was a vampire. It is possible to do."

Elena sighed, "I can't go back to being normal because I can't get Klaus out of my head, and the sacrifice, and Julies, and the fire and Jenna being turned and Klaus trying to kill her, and you being stabbed in the back I just…."

"Hey, it's ok. You're ok it's over. Everyone is alive…well everyone except Klaus of course but…everyone you love and care about is alive and you're still human, you don't have to be scared anymore."

"Every time I close my eyes…Stefan, I'm back there, I can feel the flames, I can hear Jenna's scared voice, I can hear Greta muttering the spells. My heart races and I'm…I'm scared and I'm…I'm mad. Stefan I don't want to sleep anymore. I'm actually scared of going to sleep tonight."

"You weren't scared a few minutes ago when you fell asleep on my lap."

"I didn't even want to fall asleep then, but you stroking my hair just relaxed me and I was tired enough I couldn't control it."

"Did you have any nightmares?"

"No, I only woke up when I heard Damon."

"I think I know how to make you sleep without you having nightmares."

"How?"

"When you feel asleep just now how did you feel?"

"Relaxed, safe, comfortable, content."

"All we have to do is make sure you feel safe before you fall asleep. That way you'll feel safe and won't have nightmares."

"Do you really think that's all it takes?"

"Well we can try it. When you do feel the most safest, I mean 100% safe, not even an inch of fear or discomfort?"

"Want the honest answer?"

"Yes…"

A huge blush covered Elena's face. "When I'm wrapped in uour rms." Elena muttered.

"Can you repeat that please?"

"When I'm wrapped in your arms…."

Stefan smiled. "Why does that embarrass you?"

"It just makes me sound weak and vulnerable around you and I don't want you to see me that way."

"Weak? Elena Gilbert you are NOT weak, you were willing to get yourself killed just to save your family. Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy, and I nearly had to tie you down to keep you from turning yourself over too soon. Throughout the who sacrifice you were so brave, trying to comfort Jenna, doing everything in your power to stop her from being hurt. Elena you are one of the strongest women I know. You're even stronger than Katherine, she ran from Klaus, you stayed and fought back. I don't EVER want to hear you say that you're weak because it's not true!" Stefan said.

"I don't feel like that anymore Stefan, ever since the sacrifice I haven't felt strong."

"That because you're still healing from the trauma of it all. You'll be back to strong kick butt Elena in no time."

"I don't know who that is anymore." Elena whispered looking down.

Stefan went over to her and lifted her chin making him look her in the eyes. "Is the same girl who went near a hungry blood thirsty vampire with no control and no matter how loud he screamed or how many times he lashed out that girl didn't leave the vampires side. She stood there stubborn as ever with that animal blood in her hand determined to get her way. I screamed, I even let my fangs out, nothing scared you away. That's who the strong kick butt Elena is."

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

Stefan chuckled. "You had a little too much faith in me back then."

"I loved you."

"Loved? As in past tense, are you saying you don't love me now?" he teased.

"No, I still love you, I just love you even more."

She stood on her tiptoes and they shared a kiss. Stefan lifted her up as they continued to kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He carried her into his bedroom ans they both fell onto the bed.

"I can hear you, you know." Jenna called.

They both pulled away. "Sorry Jenna!" Elena screamed.

"It's ok, you should be getting to sleep anyway."

Elena sighed. "You just love ruining the moments don't you?"

"No, you just choose the bad times to kiss me." He teased poking her in the stomach. She giggled and cuddled into his arms.

"I'll be here all night Elena, you're safe here, you're still human which means no vampire can enter without your approval. Klaus, not even Katherine can enter this house unless you say it's ok. Klaus is dead, he can't hurt you or anyone else every again. Elijah is leaving Mystic Falls for good. You're 100% safe, I'm right here no one and nothing can hurt you or harm you in anyway. I love you so so much and I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you ever again." Stefan soothed as one hand stroked her hair and the other rubbed her back.

Elena let out a content sigh. Stefan kissed her head. "Close your eyes, don't be scared you're safe here with me."

Before Elena knew it the darkness took over and she was sound asleep. Stefan followed soon after. They both slept peacefully all night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter some fluff between Stefan and Elena, then Jenna's first attack what will happen? Thanks again to TwilightELena for all her help in this story. **


	4. Attacking Elena

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

><p>That next morning Elena stirred and opened her eyes, she blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight. She glanced behind her to see Stefan sleeping his arms were still wrapped protectively around her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she smiled. "Good morning." She greeted.<p>

"Morning Beautiful." He kissed right behind her ear. She giggled. Her hands flew up to rub away the ticklish feeling but the second she did Stefan's hands went to her side tickling her.

"HEY!" she cried out giggling as her hands went to her sides. "That tickles." She said.

"Well tickling normally does tickle Elena." Stefan teased tickling her again. She shrieked and pulled away from him.

"Stefan stop." She whined. "I just want to cuddle with you. No tickling."

Stefan smiled. "Ok, ok I'm done I promise. Come back."

Elena crawled back into his arms. They just laid their holding each other.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads." A happy voice said.

Both Elena and Stefan jerked up in surprise.

"What the…Jenna?" Stefan asked.

"Morning."

"Jenna, could you please get out of here."

"Elena if you're nervous about me seeing you naked don't be I helped your mother change your diapers."

"JENNA! I'M NOT NAKED!" Elena cried out pulled the blanket over her face to hide the blush.

"Jenna with all due respect why are you in here?" Stefan asked.

"To get Elena, we can't stay here forever. I've got my blood under control I can leave."

"Actually you can't." Elena said.

"I am not living in this house!"

"Jenna if you go outside right now you will burn to death, did you already forget everything Damon taught you?"

"No, Damon says I only go outside once I get the ring. So Damon won't give me a ring so I want one from you."

"I don't have one."

"Stefan does."

"If you take his he won't be able to go out into the sun."

Jenna shrugged.

"Getting a daylight ring takes time Jenna, you aren't going anywhere until the sun sets. You will have your ring soon enough." Stefan said.

"UGH FINE!"

Jenna left the room Elena sighed and came out from under the blanket. "I'm sorry about her."

"Don't be Caroline was worse when she had to get her daylight ring."

Elena giggled "Her normal picky fashion diva thing was heightened wasn't it?"

"That's an understatement."

"You offered to help her."

"Well I thought I'd have help but than someone left me to travel with my brother." He teased.

"Hey you said I could go plus Caroline enjoyed spending time with you."

"I'm sure she did, that's why every change she got she ran away from me?"

Elena just giggled and shrugged. "That's Caroline for you."

"I'm glad you're finding this so funny."

Elena just giggled more. He tickled her underarms making her shriek in giggles. "Stop it!"

"Nope, not until you stop laughing."

"That's impossible, you're tickling my worst spot it's not fair!" Elena laughed as she squirmed.

"Ok then just say Stefan Salvatore is the hottest sexiest vampire you've ever met."

"Stefan Salvatore…is the hottest…and sexiest….vampire I've ever…met." Elena choked out between laughter.

Stefan stopped. Elena cuddled back into him. "I love you Stefan."

"I love you too Elena, forever and always."

Elena snuggled closer to Stefan. "I don't want to leave."

He chuckled. "It's not forever."

"You can't come through my window anymore Jenna will hear you."

Stefan sighed. "That's good point. Look tomorrow is Monday, we will see each other at school than I'll come over or you can come over here. Just because we can't sleep together at night doesn't mean we will never see each other."

"You can't protect me if you aren't with me. You can't keep the nightmares away."

Stefan kissed her head. "I can still do that. I can come make sure you feel safe then once you're sleeping I can leave. Don't worry so much."

"I just have this bad feeling. I don't know what it is but I just know something bad is going to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen, everyone you love is alive, Klaus is finally dead, what could happen that is so bad?"

Elena shrugged. "I think you're still anxious from the sacrifice that's all. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Elena just sighed and nodded. Stefan kissed her head and rubbed her back. He had that funny feeling too but he didn't want to worry Elena anymore than she already was. He just hoped they were both wrong.

* * *

><p>That next morning Elena woke up and looked next to her. She sighed, she had gotten used to sleeping next to Stefan every night. Last night had been terrible without him. She had been kept awake by nightmares again. Only this time she just kept seeing Jenna being stabbed by Klaus, over and over again. It was like watching the same scene in a movie on repeat. After Klaus stabbed Jenna he gave a truly evil laugh. Elena saw a small piece of paper on the empty spot next to her.<p>

Morning Beautiful, 

I wish I could have stayed longer last night but Jenna was rushing me out the door. I hope you slept all right. I'll be there to pick you up for school at 7. If you need anything before hand just call me. I love you see you soon. 

Stefan

Elena smiled and looked at the clock. It was 5:30. She quickly got out of bed and went into the joint bathroom to take shower. Once she got out of the shower she sighed, she had forgotten her clothes. She walked into her bedroom but was suddenly slammed into the wall.

"Jenna?" Elena asked.

"I'm hungry." Jenna answered.

"Damon is coming over tonight to take you hunting again. Have some human food it cures the hunger."

"No I'm hungry now and I want blood!"

"Ok, I'll call Stefan, he'll bring over some blood bags, when he comes to pick me up for school."

"I want blood now right this second."

"Jenna you can't…."

Elena then noticed Jenna staring at her neck. Elena gasped when she realized what Jenna was thinking.

"Jenna no, please don't."

She didn't wear her vervain necklace in the shower nor has she had any vervain in her system in almost two days so she was danger.

"Look Jenna just…just hang on please. I'll…I'll get you blood just wait a minute."

"No I want it now."

Jenna's fangs grew out as her eyes turned red, her vain popping out. She leaned in closer to Elena.

"No, Jenna, no please don't." Elena begged.

She tried pushing Jenna away from her but Jenna was stronger and the next thing Elena knew sharp fangs dug into her skin draining her of her blood. She let out a small cry of pain and suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"Jenna stop please." She begged. "You don't have to do this please stop."

Jenna continued to drink.

"You're hurting me Jenna. Please!"

Elena felt herself growing weaker, and weaker. She could no longer fight back. She felt her heart beat slow. Suddenly Jenna pulled away. Her face was covered in blood. Elena's hand went to cover her neck.

Jenna grabbed her face tightly in her hands forcing Elena to look her in the eyes. "You will not tell anyone what I just did to you. If they ask you are not going to say anything."

"I won't say anything…If asked I won't say anything." Elena responded back in a monotone voice.

"You are going to wear a scarf to cover up that mark on your neck."

"Wear scarf to cover mark."

"You will not take it off!"

"I will not take it off."

"Good."

Jenna let her go and left the room. Elena dropped to her knees panting. She could feel her heart increasing speed again and her breathing coming back to normal. The first through in her head was to tell Stefan. What would he do? Staking her was the only other way to stop her and she couldn't let that happen. Caroline hid the truth for several months before anyone knew…maybe she could to…she had to even if it killed her. . After all how hard could to be to tell a little white lie to Stefan?

Once her body recovered she stood up and went about her day as normal. She skipped breakfast, not able to face Jenna again. She went to wait for Stefan outside.

* * *

><p>At 7:00 on the dot Stefan showed up. She quickly got inside and closed the door.<p>

"Hey Beautiful." Stefan greeted.

He leaned over to kiss her. They shared a small kiss.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Of course I'm all right, why would I not be all right? Do I not look all right because I am perfectly all right." Elena said quickly.

Ok maybe this would be harder than she thought.

"You look really pale, and you're shaking a bit." Stefan said.

"I…"

Elena was quiet trying to think of something. Stefan sighed. "I know what's going on."

"You…you do?"

"Yes."

Elena's eyes went wide how did he find out so quickly?

"Stefan please don't hurt her. She didn't under what she was doing!"

Stefan looked confused. "What? Hurt who?"

Elena looked confused too. "What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"You said you knew why I looked so sick today…."

"Yeah, you had nightmares again last night and didn't want to hurt my feelings and tell me. They kept you up all night and now you're sick."

"Yeah, that's right. I did. Awful nightmares."

Phew, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Who would I hurt?"

"Jenna."

"Why, what did she do?"

"She…She…"

Elena opened and closed her mouth trying to think of something to say.

"She didn't let you spend the night. She doesn't understand that I feel safer with you there and that you keep the nightmares away."

"Oh. I'd never hurt Jenna. I understand she's just protecting you. We are going to have to figure something out through. You can't miss anymore sleep."

"I'll be ok. I just have to get over what happen."

"Maybe you should stay home with Jenna and rest today."

"NO!" Elena yelled.

"Why not?"

"I…I…I…I can't miss anymore school Stefan, I already missed enough after Klaus showed up at the school as Ric. I can't miss anymore. "

Stefan sighed. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. I just need to get back to normal things. I'll be fine."

Stefan pulled out of the driveway and drove to school.

* * *

><p>Once they parked Elena got out the car. A wave of dizziness hit her. She leaned against the car with one hand while bringing the other one up to her head as she squeezed her eyes closed. In a flash Stefan was by her side.<p>

"Elena, baby talk to me. What's wrong?"

Elena looked up at him. "I'm fine." Still leaning against the car she started to walk away. She had to pull it together. She needed to stop feeling so weak or Stefan would be sure to find out. "I'm fine." She repeated more to herself. Stefan walked next to her. "Elena I really think you should go lay down at the nurse, I'll even come with you."

"No, I'm fine Stefan really. I'm fine."

Elena walked away leaving Stefan confused. What was going on with her?

Elena walked into the school and over to her locker. Caroline came over to her.

"Hey, you have got to come shopping with Bonnie and me after….oh my gosh Elena!"

"What?" Elena asked panicked.

Did she see the scar, could she tell by her physical appearance what was going on?

"That scarf!"

Elena reached up to make sure the scar was covered.

"What about it?"

"It's a total fashion nightmare. It doesn't go with the rest of your clothes. How could you even pick something like that out?"

Elena relaxed. "I'm sorry Caroline I didn't get much sleep last night so I couldn't really see what I was grabbing when I got dressed this morning."

"Well you need to take it off."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"All I know is I can't take it off."

Caroline looked suspicious, a flash back hit her of when Stefan had asked her to remove her scarf and she said no. The reason had been because of Damon feeding off her. Maybe Jenna was….no, no that's crazy Jenna would never do that…would she? Caroline had another flashback of when Elena found out She saw a small part of the scar peeking out through her scarf. Only one way to know for sure.

Caroline reached forward towards Elena's neck but before Caroline could touch her she jumped back.

"Stop don't touch me!" Elena cried out.

"Whoa, hey what's going on here?" Stefan asked walking over.

"Nothing, everything is fine…I'm fine. I'm fine." Elena said and walked away.

"What's up with her?" Caroline asked.

"I wish I knew."

"Stefan I recognize some of her behavior from when I was human and Damon was feeding and compelling me."

"You think Jenna is behind this?"

"I don't know it's possible, I mean why else would she wear that ugly scarf?"

"Jenna may be a vampire and not able to control her thirst yet but she loves Elena too much to hurt her. Jenna wouldn't hurt Elena like that. Plus Elena always has vervain in her or on her or both at all times I think it's just the trauma from the sacrifice. She's more upset by it than she's letting on and just trying to be brave."

"Yeah I guess you're right. How has she been handling things?"

"She can't get a good night sleep without waking up screaming from nightmares. I can't even remember the last time she slept through the night…alone. When I'm with her she seems to sleep better but when she is alone she wakes up screaming."

"If she's alone how do you know she wakes up?"

"She tells me about it."

"Oh…well something is definitely wrong with her. She is way to jumpy and…well not herself."

"I know, let's talk to Jeremy maybe he knows."

They both just nodded and walked to Jeremy's locker.

"Hey Jeremy." Stefan greeted.

"Hey Stefan, Caroline." Jeremy greeted. "What's going on?"

"Did anything happen out of the ordinary this morning at your house?" Caroline asked

"I don't know. I wasn't there."

"What do you mean, you, Jenna, and Elena all left my house last night. I drove you all home." Stefan said.

"Yeah, after you left I grabbed some of my stuff and I spent the night with Bonnie at the witch house. She said she feels more comfortable there so I wanted to stay with her why?"

"Elena is acting weird and we were hoping you could tell us why."

"Elena is always weird." Jeremy teased.

"No, like really weird. She's jumpy and closed off, she's pulling away from all of us and she seems ill."

"She might just be tired. I know she hasn't been sleeping well since she found out about Klaus."

Stefan sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. I'm going home tonight though so I'll keep any eye on her for you."

"Thanks."

Everyone headed to class.

* * *

><p>During history Elena sat in the back as normal but she couldn't focus. The scarf was irritating her and she wanted to take it off but for some reason she couldn't. So she just scratched at it. She jumped starlted when she heard her name.<p>

"Mrs. Gilbert can you please tell me who spoke the famous words on the board?"

"Uh…sure…."

Elena looked at the board.

_"I had no idea when I refused to give up my seat on that Montgomery bus that my small action would help put an end to the segregation laws in the south. I only knew that I was tired of being pushed around. I was a regular person, just as good as anybody else."_

Elena drew a blank she knew some women refused to give up her seat and became famous for it but she couldn't remember who or why.

"Oh um…uh…it was um…."

"Do you know the answer Mrs. Gilbert?"

Looking down Elena shook her head.

"I know you've been having a rough time lately so I'll help you out. Her first time could also be a type of flower."

"Lily…" Elena guessed.

Ric sighed. He knew Elena knew the answer but something was preventing her from answering.

"All right, anyone else want to answer. Mr. Salvatore how about you?"

"Rosa Parks said that after refusing to give up her bus seat to the white man asking for it." Stefan answered.

"Correct, now…."

Elena stopped listening again. How could she not know that? Her boyfriend was practically a walking history book, how could she get that wrong? What was wrong with her? How could she forget so easily?

After what felt like hours the bell rang. Elena jumped ready to leave when Ric stopped her.

"Ms. Gilbert can I see you a moment?"

She gulped and her heart raced. He was going to yell at her. She just knew it.

"Hey, it's ok. This is Ric, he'll understand." Stefan said appearing at her side.

She nodded as they both slowly went to his desk. Once the other students left Ric knew it was safe to speak.

"What's going on Elena? That was an easy question."

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered not looking Ric in the eyes.

"Look I know you're going through a rough time right now and I'm doing my best to cover for you and your brother but you need to meet me half way. You've got to at least try to focus during class. I saw you spacing out all day."

Elena nodded. "I'm sorry."

"How is everything at home? Is everything ok with Jenna?"

Elena just nodded. "Jenna is fine."

"Something has to be wrong Elena, you're normally one of my best students."

"She's been having trouble sleeping. After everything that happen, she's been having a hard time sleeping through the night. It's just she's overly tired." Stefan explained.

"I can understand that. Look, you need to get to sleep. So I want you to do whatever you have to, to get some real sleep."

Elena nodded again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry just get some sleep."

Stefan and Elena headed out of the classroom. Before Elena could move Stefan grabbed her and lifted her bridal style. Normally she'd squeal but this time she just laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing Stefan?" she asked tiredly.

Stefan could hear it in her voice she was exhausted and was fighting the sleep.

"We're going to get you some rest."

He went out to the car and set Elena down inside. A small whimper escaped her lips.

"Shhh you're all right. You're safe I've got you." Stefan soothed.

He closed the door and got in the drive seat. He quickly drove back to his house.

When he got there he quickly got Elena out of the car and went upstairs to his room. He laid down on the bed keeping Elena close in his arms. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair and whispered comforting things to make her feel safe. Before Elena knew what was happening she was sleeping. He only hoped this helped bring back 'his' Elena because he was really starting to miss her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Jenna attacks again and everyone continues to worry. Will anyone ever figure out the truth? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl?sk=app_4949752878  
><strong>


	5. Literally Killing Her

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

><p>A few hours later Elena stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around confused. How did she get back in Stefan's room? Why wasn't she at school?<p>

"Morning Sunshine."

Elena jumped when she heard Damon's voice.

"Damon, what's going on?" Elena asked.

"I'm just bringing you some human blood for Jenna."

"Why, I thought you were taking her out hunting."

Damon dropped about 20 blood bags on the floor.

"Now I don't have to. She can eat whenever she wants."

That's when all the past memories returned. Without even realizing it Damon had just saved her life.

"Thank you Damon."

"Really, that's it no lecture on helping her because she is new or going easy on her because she's your Aunt?"

"Nope, thank you."

"What changed?

"Nothing just accept it…unless you want to hear a lecture?"

"No, no, I'm very good."

Damon walked away. Elena got up and grabbed one of the bags of blood.

"Thank you Damon." She muttered to herself bring one hand up to touch her neck. "Now, maybe Jenna will leave me alone."

"Is Jenna bothering you?"

Elena jumped again startled. She heard Stefan chuckle as he walked over.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What's going on between you and Jenna?"

"Nothing she was just asking me for blood this morning and she didn't want to wait for Damon, so now she can have her blood in the morning and stop bugging me about it."

"Oh, as long as she doesn't drink from you or Jeremy I don't care where she gets her blood.

"No, she'd never do that. Jenna loves us."

"I know."

Stefan kissed her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, that sleep was just want I needed thank you."

"You're welcome. Now there is something serious we need to discuss."

"I swear whatever it is Damon made me do it." Elena said.

Stefan laughed. "No one is in trouble. But what happen today at school can't happen again. You can't go so long without sleep that it makes you physically ill. We need to figure out what to do."

"I feel so safe in your arm Stefan. When you're not there though I just…I see the sacrifice all over again. You're knocked out on the floor a stake through your back pinning your arm behind you. Jenna is scared out of her mind. Klaus is hovering over her an evil smirk on his face then he lifts the stake over his head and stabs Jenna over and over like a horror movie on repeat. Klaus just gives this truly evil laugh and he doesn't stop. Stefan I just can't I can't see that every time I close my eyes. I can't….I can't sleep without you."

"Shhhh" Stefan soothed. He took Elena into his arms and just gently rocked her. "Shhhh I'm here, everything is ok."

"Please Stefan….don't make me sleep alone tonight. I'll do anything."

"I know baby I know. We have to talk to Jenna though, the only way I'll be able to stay the night is with her permission."

"Stefan no."

"Why are you so scared of talking to her?"

"She won't understand Stefan, she lived through the sacrifice, she didn't see me almost get killed."

"She watched Julies get killed. She was killed and turned into a vampire, you don't think that's going to shake someone up?"

"She loves being a vampire. She's not scared at all."

"Elena she's acting like this because she knows if she doesn't, the real fear will take over. She is shutting off her fear so her excitement is being heightened. She's just as scared from the sacrifice as you are."

Elena knew all that, the truth was she didn't want to face her aunt after what happen this morning.

"Stefan I just don't want to tell her that I'm a big baby who can't sleep alone….again."

"Again?"

"After my parents first died I'd have nightmares about the crash and Jenna would have to sleep with me. I can't tell her Stefan, I can't let her see that weak side of me again."

"Baby, how many times do I have to tell you, you aren't weak. Jenna will not think you're weak."

Elena just sighed looking down.

"I'll talk to her all right. Vampire to vampire maybe that will change her mind."

Elena nodded and buried her face in his chest. Stefan kissed her head and rubbed her back.

"Come on let's get you home."

"Do we have to?" she whined.

He chuckled. "Yes sweetie, we need to get you home."

"I like it here."

"Well I'm glad but Jenna will stake me if I don't get you home on time."

Elena chuckled.

"You laugh but it's true." Stefan teased poking her in the sides.

Elena giggled and nodded. "Ok. Ok let's go."

They both left the room, got into the car and drove home.

* * *

><p>When they pulled in Elena took a deep breath and let it out.<p>

Stefan chuckled. "What are you so nervous about?"

"I'm not nervous."

"You're heart is racing."

"I'm not more nervous than I have been. I told you I have a bad feeling."

"Klaus is dead, Elijah left, who else is there for us to worry about?"

"Katherine. She hasn't left yet. What if she tries to come between you and Damon again? You're both finally in a good spot."

"Did you forget he stabbed me a couple days ago?"

"You beat him up…."

"He fed you vampire blood."

"Stefan I know, my point is Katherine could make Damon crazy again, play with his heart than leave him."

"Damon is over her by now Elena, I don't think you have to worry about Katherine."

Elena sighed. He had an answer for all her worries. If only she could be honest and tell him why she was truly scared of facing her Aunt again. She knew he find some way to make it all better.

"That's just what worries me. Come on let's go inside."

They both got up and went inside. Stefan brought the bags of blood.

"Elena, I was wondering when you'd get home. Stefan is that all for me?" Jenna asked.

"Yep, now you don't have to wait for Damon to take you hunting."

"Thank you…where should I hide it?"

"I'll just put it in the fridge behind all the food. It's better cold…so Damon says."

Jenna took the blood and moved into the kitchen hiding it behind the food. Stefan and Elena followed behind her.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Stefan?" Jenna asked.

"That would be great Jenna, thank you." Stefan smiled. "Actually if you don't mind I'd like to speak to you about something…regarding Elena."

Jenna looked at Elena, then back to Stefan. "Is she all right?"

"She's having a rough time sleeping at night. I'm sure you know that already."

"Yes, I know that, what can I do?"

"She sleep more peacefully when I'm there with her, so I'm asking you for Elena's sake that you allow me to stay the night for a couple weeks until Elena feels more comfortable alone?"

Jenna smiled. "Stefan I like you, it's your brother I don't like."

Stefan and Elena chuckled.

"I have the same rules I've always had. You can stay as long as you want but the door needs to stay open and it needs to stay clean. My hearing is stronger now so don't try and sneak around."

"Thank you Jenna. Elena and I will follow those rules."

Jenna looked at Elena then to the scarf around her neck.

"And you have to leave in the morning before Elena showers, you need to go home and shower." She added.

Stefan looked confused but nodded. "Ok, anything else?"

"Nope, now I'm sure you both have homework to do."

"Yes, thanks Jenna." Elena said.

She and Stefan went upstairs to her room.

"See and you were worried." Stefan teased poking her in the sides again.

She giggled. "Thank you Stefan. I'm glad she said yes."

"Let's get started on homework before dinner."

Elena nodded and they both got comfortable on the bed.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Elena was even able to sleep without nightmares. Maybe life was going to be ok. After all, Jenna had blood to drink from now so she would leave Elena alone right?

* * *

><p>That next morning Elena woke up and smiled at Stefan sleeping next to her. It was nice to have gotten a full night sleep for once. She rolled onto her side and watched as Stefan slept.<p>

"You're staring." He muttered.

She just giggled. "Are we really going to do this again, you know you're going to lose. I'm gazing there is a difference."

"It's still creepy."

"It's still romantic… and don't you dare think about covering your face with the pillow."

Stefan chuckled and rolled over burring his face in the pillow. "I'm covering the pillow with my face." He teased.

She climbed on top of him.

"Just for that I'm going to sit on you."

He chuckled. "You know I could easily roll over and squish you right?"

"Yeah, but you won't."

"No, but I will do this. " He quickly grabbed Elena holding her above him, then rolled over and placed Elena back on him. "Now I can at least look at you're beautiful face."

She whined and buried her face in his chest. "Stefan!"

He chuckled. "You stare at me I stare at you."

"You're beautiful enough to stare at, I'm not."

"I disagree."

Elena looked up at him. "You're my boyfriend you have to say nice things about me."

Stefan just shook his head laughing. "You can say whatever you want. I'm going to keep telling you you're beautiful until you believe me."

"I know." Elena sighed. "You should go, we don't want to push our luck."

"Ok, I'll be here at 7 to take you to school?"

"Sure."

Stefan rolled over, so now he was on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She kissed back.

He pulled away and was out of the room in a flash. She shook her head. "Tease." She muttered.

She climbed out of bed and into the shower.

When she got out she wrapped a towel around herself and went into her bedroom. Jenna was already there waiting.

"Jenna, what are you doing in here?" Elena asked fearfully.

"I want your blood." Jenna said simply.

"There are bags of them downstairs now."

"Your blood taste better, it's fresher. I don't want any blood bags. I want my blood fresh from the human."

"Jenna don't please."

Jenna pushed Elena up against the wall. She grabbed her wrist.

"No Jenna please, please!"

Jenna put her wrist into her mouth and bit down hard. Elena grunted in pain fighting off the scream, knowing her brother could hear.

"Jenna please let go."

Elena felt the same way she did last time. She got weaker and weaker, till she felt her heart slow. Then Jenna stopped. Elena turned her head knowing what was coming next. Jenna grabbed her head forcing Elena to look at her.

"You are not to tell anyone what happen?"

"I will not tell anyone what happen."

"You will lie and cover the scars with a long sleeve shirt."

"I will lie and wear a long sleeve shirt."

Jenna let her go and left the room. Elena dropped to her knees panting again. Jeremy walked in.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine Jer, I just slipped and fell."

Jeremy looked suspicious but walked off. Elena took a deep breath getting her breathing back to normal and her heart back to speed.

She stood up and went about her day as normal. She wore a turtleneck to cover her markss. Her only hope was that this didn't last long.

* * *

><p>At seven Stefan arrived. Elena went outside and got into his car.<p>

"A little cold this morning?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're wearing a turtle neck s it's like 80 degrees outside."

"Yeah I guess I was a bit cold."

"Are you bringing a change of clothes in case you get hot?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just go I'll be fine."

Sighing Stefan drove off, she was still acting weird and he had no idea why.

* * *

><p>Elena was able to focus more during class, which Stefan was happy about but she was wearing a turtleneck. Something wasn't right with her and he was going to figure out what it was. The day was going by pretty normal. It wasn't until gym class things took a turn for the worst.<p>

"All right class because it's a beautiful day we will be doing some outside activities…but first to warm up I want everyone to run three laps around the track field. Everyone groaned. "Also I want everyone to make sure they've got a water or some kind of drink with them. It's hot out today."

The teacher led everyone outside. Elena was on her third lap when she suddenly felt dizzy. The heat was getting to her now and she knew she should take off her shirt and switch to shorts but she couldn't let everyone see her scars. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She stopped running to catch her breath. She was panting trying to gain some breath back. Her heart was racing, her vision was getting blurry and everything she looked at was spinning.

"Elena are you ok?" Bonnie asked stopping next to her.

"I'm fine. Just need a break." Elena lied.

"Go grab some water."

"No, I'm ok. I just needed to stop for a second."

She took off running again, in hopes of escaping Bonnie but it didn't work. The dizziness, blurred vision, burning lungs and racing heart slowed her down.

"Elena seriously stop and take a break for a second." Bonnie ordered catching up to her.

"No, Bonnie I'm fine."

"Elena you're wearing a turtleneck in 80 degree weather, you're not fine. You're over heated. You need to stop."

"I'm just about done. I can make it a little longer."

"Elena this only supposed to be the warm up. You can't handle any more physical work."

"Bonnie I said I'm…."

Elena trialed off and dropped to the floor.

"ELENA!"

She looked to the coach who was already running over.

"What happen?"

"She just collapsed. I think she's over heated."

"What kind of idiot wears a turtle neck in this weather!"

Bonnie just shrugged. Stefan came running over with her water bottle.

"Here this should help."

He poured a little over her forehead. She shot up with a gasp.

"It's ok Elena, you're ok." Stefan soothed.

"I'm fine. Let me up." She said trying to stand.

Bonnie, Stefan, and the coach pushed her back down. "You're not going anywhere." The coach said.

"Here baby drink this." He said handing her, her water.

Elena drank it happily as it cooled her burning throat.

"Let's roll your sleeves up too." Coach said grabbed her wrist shoving her sleeves up.

"NO!" Elena cried out. She pulled her arms away and pulled her sleeves back down before anyone could see anything.

"Elena, has anything been happening at home I should know about? The number of abused children rises every day."

"I'm not being abused I just don't want to push up my sleeves!"

"You need to change your shirt Elena. You cannot continue gym class in the shirt."

"Honestly Sir, I don't think she can continue gym anyway." Stefan said.

Coach sighed. "You're right. Take her inside to the nurse."

Stefan nodded and lifted her up in his arms. Elena continued to drink her water as Stefan went back inside. He went into the girls bathroom.

"Stefan you can't be in here." Elena said.

"Says the girl who followed her brother into the men's room to lecture him." Stefan teased.

Elena blushed. Stefan set Elena down on the floor. He grabbed some paper towels and wet them. He gently dabbed the cold wet cloth on Elena's forehead. She let out a small moan. He smiled.

"Feel good?"

She nodded.

"Good, now time to answer some questions."

She groaned again. He chuckled.

"Why are you wearing the turtleneck, the truth?"

"I was cold this morning."

"Now you're hot you need to change."

"No, I'm fine."

"Elena you just passed out. You're not fine."

"Stefan I said I'm fine so I'm fine."

With that she pulled away from him and left the bathroom. It was killing her having to pull away from him. All he was doing was caring about her but she knew the more he pushed the less she'd be able to keep this secret. In all honesty she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep this up. It was literally killing her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter someone finds out what's going on, who is it and what will they do? Find me on facebook at Hopelessromanticgurl for updates and sneak peeks at my future work. **


	6. Two Weeks Later

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by and still no one was able to figure out why Elena was acting so weird. Jenna continued each morning to feed off Elena till her heart nearly stopped and Elena continued to hide it and act weird. She had been sleeping better since Stefan stayed with her so that was a plus…but that was the only good think that happen in the past two weeks. Elena secretly wanted to tell someone….anyone what was going on but the other part of her was scared that it would end up with Jenna being staked. Jenna made sure to remind Elena of that fear every time she fed off Elena and threatened to tell on her. One day though things changed…but were they for the better?<p>

Elena was in the bathroom washing her hands. Caroline entered and stood next to Elena fixing her make-up.

"Hey." Caroline greeted.

"Hi Caroline." Elena sighed.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah it's just this scarf it's really itchy."

Elena reached up and scratched her neck, without realizing it moving the scarf up a bit. Caroline caught a glance on her neck.

"What is that?" she asked.

"What?" Elena asked.

"On your neck?"

Before Elena could pull away Caroline grabbed the scarf and lifted it up revealing at least two bite marks on both sides of her neck. She gasped. "Elena what happen. Who did this to you?"

Elena pulled away."Don't!"

"Is there more?"

Caroline moved the shirt down her shoulder as more bite marks showed up. "Elena…"

"It's nothing!" Elena said pulling away and her sleeve back up.

"That is not nothing, those are vampire marks, who did that to you? Was it Jenna?"

Elena opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. She had been compelled not to say anything so even if she wanted to tell the truth she physically couldn't. Her breathing increased drastically. "I…I…I…."

"Elena breathe, breathe, it's ok . Stay here I'm going to get Stefan."

Caroline vampire sped out of the bathroom. A second later Caroline and Stefan returned. Elena was still breathing hard.

"I…I…I…" she gasped.

"Shh it's ok." Stefan soothed rubbing her back. He looked at Caroline. "Show me."

Caroline lifted Elena's scarf again. She whimpered and pulled away. "No, no, no!"

"Hey, hey, hey, you're ok." Stefan took taking her into his arms. "Shhh." Stefan held her comforting her. He nodded towards Caroline. She untied the scarf and took it off. Elena let out a small cry reaching up to cover her neck.

"No, no, no, shhh, shhh, shhh." Stefan soothed. He gently reached up and removed her hands. She squirmed in his arms. Stefan gasped when he saw the bite marks.

"Are there more?" he asked.

"Some on her shoulder but I couldn't see past there. She wouldn't let me."

"Has she said anything?"

"No, it's like she tries to but can't."

"She's under compulsion."

"What?"

"If someone compels you not to say something, then even if you want to say it you physically can't. That's why Elena has never been able to tell us anything."

Elena shook her head. "Please don't kill her." She whimpered.

Stefan kissed her head. "I'm going to take her out of here. Can you cover for us?"

"Sure."

Stefan lifted Elena bridal style and quickly left the school.

* * *

><p>He continued to run for a bit until finally she stopped and set her down on her feet.<p>

"Look where we are." He said.

Elena looked up from his chest and gasped. They were back at the waterfall that he had taken her too the last day before the sacrifice. She gave a small smile.

"Stefan I have no energy to climb all the way to the top."

He chuckled. "Maybe this once I'll have to use my 'super power vampire jumpy thing' to get us both up there." He teased mocking her.

She smiled and nodded. He took her back into his arms and leaped.

They landed safely at the top. Stefan sat down holding Elena close in his arms.

"Baby, we need to talk about this." He said gently stroking one of the marks on her neck.

"Please don't kill her, please don't kill her." Elena whimpered.

"Baby, no one is going to kill Jenna. Why do you think we will?"

"It's what Damon does when someone loses control over blood. It's what he did to Vicki."

"Technically I killed Vicki and that was only because she was hurting….oh…Elena look that was different. I am not going to kill Jenna. That is a promise."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Do you remember what happen to me when I lost control?"

Elena nodded.

"Did Damon stake me?"

She shook her head.

"Did you stake me?"

Again Elena shook her head.

"What did you do to me?"

"We injected you with vervain and locked you in a cellar until all the human blood was out of your system and then got you back on the animal blood."

"That's right, did it work?"

"Yes."

"So, that's all we have to do for Jenna."

Elena shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. "It won't be that easy she hates animal blood she refuses to drink it!"

"She will be so hungry by the time we feed her again she'll drink anything. Last time she already had the human blood in her system so she could easily tell the difference. One we get all that human blood out of her she'll be more willing to drink the animal blood."

"I couldn't stand seeing you like that, I won't be able to handle seeing her like that."

"It's the only other option Elena. It won't be easy you're right, but in the end it will all be worth it."

"I'm scared Stefan."

"I know you are baby. I know you are but I promise I'll do whatever I can to make sure she stays safe."

Elena nodded.

"We need to tell the others, Ric, Jeremy, and Damon."

"No! No we can't tell Damon he'll stake her! HE'LL KILL HER!" Elena cried instantly becoming hysterical.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhh, shhh, shhh. Baby look at me, Elena look at me." Stefan said.

Elena looked up at him tears falling down her cheeks. "I stopped him from killing Caroline and I can stop him from killing Jenna. I promise I will not let Damon kill her."

Elena nodded as tears continued to fall. "I can't lose her Stefan. I can't lose her, she's the closest thing I have to a mother. Please don't take her from me."

"I won't baby I promise."

Stefan hugged Elena close to him as she cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and just hoped he could keep his promise and keep Jenna alive.

"Elena, sweetie, can we keep talking about this, we need to come up with a plan."

Elena nodded looking up at him.

"You're going to have to do like you did to me. Get her close enough to you and then inject her with vervain. Once you do that we can get her to the cellar but you need to make the first move."

"How?"

"Same way you did for me, talk to her, try to provoke her into wanting to attack you."

"I wasn't trying to provoke you." She whispered softly.

He chuckled "I know, but it's got to be enough for her to get close enough to you so you can inject her."

"What if she hurts me?"

"Damon and I will be there making sure that doesn't happen."

Elena sighed and nodded. She knew how to provoke Jenna but she was scared of not being able to follow through with it.

"I know you're worried but just remember this is going to help her."

"I know. "

Stefan kissed her on the head.

"Stefan, what if this…what if it doesn't work?"

"It will work."

"What if it doesn't? What is plan B?"

Stefan sighed. "Plan B is we keep Jenna away from you and Jeremy until she can better control her blood thirst."

"Neither of those plans I like."

"I know baby but it's the only way to help her."

"How can we we make her drink the animal blood?"

"It's not always about the blood Elena, it's about control and the way you choose to live. You remember my friend Lexi right?"

Elena nodded.

"She tried the animal blood diet with me. It didn't work for her, she drank human blood but she was also one of the nicest vampires I've ever met. If Jenna drinks the human blood it won't make her a bad person. It's her control that's the problem. If Jenna just used blood bags like Damon does she'd be perfect. "

"I'm just scared nothing will work and we'll have to stake her." Elena said as her voice cracked.

"Shhh, look if Jenna doesn't take to the animal blood it won't be that horrible. Lexi lived off human blood but only used the blood bags, she never actually drank from a human, if we can get Jenna to do that, then we will be set."

"She had all those bags in the fridge, she never touched them."

"Your blood is still in her system that's why. Once we get your blood out of her system she, should be more willing to drink from the blood bags."

Elena nodded.

"Everything will be ok Elena. I promise."

"I believe you."

"Good."

Stefan kissed her head. "Can I ask one more question?"

"Sure."

"Are there more bite marks, than just the ones on your neck and shoulder?"

"Yes…"

"Where?"

Elena didn't answer.

"Please tell me…or at least show me."

"Can we go to your house first…I'd have to change shirts and I don't want to do that here."

"Sure, you want to climb down the fast way or the long way?"

"Fast, I just want to get home." Elena said her voice cracking again.

"Ok baby."

Stefan lifted her into his arms and jumped back down. He took off running.

* * *

><p>He reached his house and went inside, into his bedroom. He closed the door locking it and set Elena down on the bed.<p>

Stefan sat in front of her. "You don't have to show me if you aren't uncomfortable."

"I'd be more uncomfortable explaining it." She said softly.

"Ok."

Elena climbed off the bed and went into one of the draws. She grabbed one of her shirts that she had left there and went into his bathroom. She changed from her long sleeved shirt into a thin strap tank top. She let out a deep breath and slowly opened the bathroom door. She stepped out revealing all 14 but marks to Stefan. He gasped. From the top of her neck, right under her jaw, all the way down to the end of wrist by the palm of her hand was bite marks. There was at least 7 on each side. He rushed to her side.

"Baby, I…oh my sweetie. I'm so sorry this happen to you."

Elena didn't respond.

"Hey, you're ok. It's ok." He soothed.

She still didn't say anything.

"Baby, what's the matter, why aren't you speaking?"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for my Love?"

"I'm not beautiful anymore." Elena whispered

"Oh Elena you will always be beautiful to me. No matter how many scars you have on your body. You will always be my beautiful Elena."

Elena just shrugged.

"You're beautiful inside and outside. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different."

Elena nodded and relaxed. "Thank you Stefan."

"You're welcome Beautiful."

Stefan pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Why don't you call up Caroline and have her grab the others and meet here. We need to tell them the plan."

"Can you call them please?"

"Of course my lovely."

Stefan kissed her head and went over to the phone.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes everyone was gathered in the living room.<p>

"All right guys now Ric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, I need all of you to stay here. Damon, Elena, and I will go get Jenna." Stefan explained.

"Why not let me go I'll inject her with vervain and take some pressure off Elena." Jeremy offered.

"You and I both know Elena won't let you do that. Just stay here. Damon and I will make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Where is Elena?" Caroline asked.

Stefan sighed. "In my bedroom. She's self conscious with all her bite marks."

"All? How many are there?"

"Fourteen. Seven on each side."

No one said a word, their mouths just opened wide.

"We're not going to laugh at her. Tell her to come out." Jeremy said.

"She needs to be alone right now. She's scared of having to inject Jenna."

Suddenly Damon got up.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To get some blood. I'm thirsty."

With that Damon walked away.

* * *

><p>Elena was laying on Stefan's bed hiding her body under the covers. She took a deep breath trying to remember how she got the courage to stab Stefan with vervain. She jumped when the door open.<p>

"Thirsty?" Damon asked handing her a glass of water.

"Fine." She answered.

"Come on Elena, you don't have to hide from me. I've created my own bite marks before, I know what they look like."

"Damon please just leave me alone."

"Fine, but you need to drink this. It will help you feel better."

"It's only water Damon."

"Humor me, ok Elena? Please!"

Sighing Elena sat up keeping the blanket over her. She took the cup and put it to her lips. As the liquid rushed down her throat she tasted a small herb and her eyes went wide. She smelled the water to make sure. She looked up at Damon and glared.

"I hate you."

"It's better than injecting her isn't it?"

"If I wanted to poison her with my blood I would have. Now because of you I have no choice, just like when you fed me your blood. Will you ever let me do things for myself Damon?"

"I'm helping you Elena, you're too scared of injecting her now she will inject herself."

"I can't believe you would do this me."

"Are you seriously mad at me? I did what you should have done from the beginning. If you had just had vervain in your system you wouldn't have fourteen bite marks on your skin right now. If you had been wearing your necklace she couldn't have compelled you to lie about it. If you hadn't gotten Jenna involved in this in the first place she never would have become a vampire."

"DAMON THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Elena looked towards the door and saw Stefan. He walked inside and over to Elena.

"What's going on Baby girl? What did Damon do?"

"He's trying to poison me."

"Technically I'm trying to poison Jenna." Damon said.

"What?"

"He filled this glass with vervain and didn't tell me. I drank it now it's in my blood so if Jenna bites me again…."

Stefan sighed.

"Look, this isn't like the time I fed her my blood. Now she doesn't have to worry about stabbing her aunt in the back….literally. I did you a favor, you never would have had the guts to do it yourself."

"I would have found a way Damon. I did it to Stefan I can do it to Jenna."

"Well now we know Jenna will take the bait and you can add another lucky mark to those ugly looking arms of yours…"

Elena covered her arms with her hands looking down in shame.

"Damon I think you should leave now." Stefan said.

"So, once again I'm the bad guy and Stefan is the hero. I do what I do because I care about you, if I could go back in time I'd do the same thing again, including feeding you my blood."

With that Damon walked out. Stefan sighed. He kissed Elena on the head. "Everything will be fine tonight. I promise."

"I hope so." Elena whimpered. "I really hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Jenna confronts her Aunt and knocks her out. Will Stefan's plan work or will Damon have to stake her? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work find me on facebook at hopelessromanticgurl**


	7. Things are Getting Worse

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

><p>Once the sunset it was time to put their plan into the motion. Elena was sitting in the back of the car shaking. "Guys promise me something?"<p>

"Anything." Stefan answered.

"What?" Damon asked.

"If something goes wrong, DO NOT stake Jenna to make her stop."

"Elena I promise you Jenna will not be staked not now not ever." Stefan soothed.

"Elena I'll do whatever I have to, to keep you safe." Damon answered.

Elena gulped. That was not the answer she wanted from him. Stefan, she trusted... but Damon…well she trusted Damon almost as much as she trusted Klaus.

"You're only making her more nervous Damon." Stefan said.

"She has no reason to be nervous, she's got vervain in her system, all her aunt has to do is bite her and she'll be on the floor gasping for air in no time."

Elena let out a small whimper.

"Damon I think it would be best if you just stopped talking." Stefan said.

He could hear Elena's heart rate increasing.

"Look, it was going to happen anyway. It's no different than you stabbing her in the back with a needle."

"Maybe I would have rather not be bitten again!"

"You'll thank me in a couple days. Give it time."

"We're here." Stefan said.

Elena sighed. "Ok, I'm going in. Just stick to the plan…"

* * *

><p>Elena gulped and went inside.<p>

"Jenna?"

"In the kitchen."

Elena went into the kitchen.

"Hey, where is Jeremy, dinner is almost ready?"

"Um…he's over at Stefan's. He's spending the night there."

"Why?"

"Because…because I told them what you've been doing to me."

"You can't I compelled you not to."

"You compelled me not to say anything, you didn't compel me not agreeing with their suspicions. Caroline found one of the bite marks and figured it out."

"Elena you were supposed to hide those! Do you have any idea what they're going to do to me now? Damon is going to drive a stake through me. "

"No, they won't. Damon promised he wouldn't."

"Yeah, cause we can really trust Damon."

"Jenna, Stefan can help you. You just have to come with me."

"No way, I'm not going to animal blood!"

"You won't have to. Just come with me Jenna please."

"No, and you know what I'm thirsty."

"Jenna no! Damon forced me to drink vervain if you drink my blood you will weaken yourself."

"I don't believe you."

"Jenna NO!"

Jenna slammed Elena into the fridge and sunk her teeth into Elena's neck.

A second later Jenna fell to the floor gasping for air. Elena got down next to her.

"Jenna I'm sorry. It's the only way to save you I'm so sorry."

"You…monster…you…hate…me…you…want…me…to…die!" Jenna gasped.

"No, no Jenna that's not true."

Stefan and Damon came in. Damon lifted Jenna up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Careful with her please Damon. She isn't a rag doll."

"She's knocked out, she can't feel anything anyway."

Damon walked out.

"Come on let's get back to the house." Stefan said helping her stand up.

"The worst hasn't even started has it?" Elena whispered.

Stefan sighed. "No, it's not I'm sorry."

Elena just nodded. She slowly followed Stefan to the car.

"Where's Damon?"

"He's running her home. He'll get there faster, won't have to risk her waking up before we get her into the cellar."

"Will she be scared when she wakes up?"

"Uh…not so much scared as she will be angry."

"Will she hate me?"

"She'll say that she does, in attempt to get free but deep down she does love you."

Elena sighed. "I can't do this."

"Hey, you did it for me."

"You weren't screaming at me."

"Jenna might not either, I don't know. I'm just warning you as to what may happen. It's not a sure thing yet. Just hang in there all right. Everything will be fine."

Elena nodded. The drive home was quiet.

* * *

><p>When they finally reached home Elena was hesitant to leave the car. Stefan got out of the car and went over to her side. He opened the car door and put out his hand.<p>

"Come on, we're in this together."

Elena took a deep breath and nodded. She took Stefan's hand and went inside.

"It's quiet." Elena said.

"She's still under the vervain."

"When will it where off?"

"A few hours. Hopefully she'll sleep through the night but that's wishful thinking."

"What do we do when she does wake up?"

"Explain everything to her, so she knows what's going on then we leave her. Her body is going to do the rest"

"Will she be in pain?"

Stefan sighed. "She will have withdrawals just like anyone recovering from addictions will."

"Is it too late to change my mind?" Elena whimpered.

"Baby, you've got to remember you're doing this to help her not torture her."

"I don't feel like I'm helping her. I didn't feel like I was helping you either. I hated having to watch you suffer like that. All I wanted to do was sit by your side hold your hand and help you through this but Damon kept pulling me away"

"You might be able to do that with Jenna, we just have to see. Everyone has a different reaction to being without blood. I knew I had to suffer through it after you saw me the way you did in the woods after I attacked Amber. The look on your face that night scared me so bad that I knew I had to change back."

"Or kill yourself." She muttered.

"Well you made sure that didn't happen. My point is though, that everyone will react differently. Jenna may see this as a good thing too. I don't know for sure we just have to wait and see."

"I hate waiting and seeing."

Stefan chuckled. "I know but we don't have any other choice"

Elena sighed.

"Come on, let's go up and try and get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Hey, you've got me next you. You won't have any nightmares. If you do I'll be right there making you feel better when you wake up."

"Who will be there for Jenna?"

Stefan sighed and pulled her into his chest. "Oh Elena, you have such a kind heart. You care so much for others. But you've got to remember to care for yourself."

"She never wanted this Stefan. She never wanted to be a vampire."

"I know baby girl, I know. We're going to help her I promise."

Elena nodded. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom. He set her down on the bed. "Try and get some rest Love, I promise I'll be here all night."

Elena just nodded again. She cuddled under the blankets into the pillow. She was restless for a bit.

"Stefan I can't get comfy. Can you come lay with me?"

Stefan smiled and climbed into bed with her. She cuddled into his chest and relaxed into his arms. He kissed her head. "Sleep, you're safe." He stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Soon Elena was fast asleep. Stefan sighed. They were in for a long night.

* * *

><p>BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!<p>

Elena awake with a gasp a few hours later. "What was that?"

"That would be Jenna giving us the wake up call."

"She's up?"

"Yep."

"Can we go down and see her?"

"Only if you want to."

Elena nodded.

Stefan took her hand and together they down into the basement. Jenna was throwing herself against the door.

"You can do that all you want it won't break down." Damon told her. "You're stuck in there."

"Damon don't taunt her." Elena said.

"Elena Gilbert you get me out of here right now or I swear you will be grounded for an entire year."

"No, Jenna you need help. You're thirst for blood is taking you down a bad path. This is going to help you."

"How is locking me up going to help me?"

"We have to wait for Elena's blood to leave your system. Then we're going to try animal blood. If that doesn't work, you'll use a blood bag like Damon and ONLY blood bags."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"The longer you refuse blood, the longer you'll be trapped in here. Trust me I know. I tried that. Elena wasn't going to let me go down that path." Stefan explained.

"Elena will cave eventually. She's too weak to let me suffer in here all alone."

"Elena is a lot stronger than you give her credit for."

"Soon you're body will be weak and you'll have withdrawals. After that is finally over we will give you blood. Until then you're body has to do the rest." Damon said.

"You're all so annoying! I'll never give into you. If you don't give me the blood I want I won't drink and I'll just wait till it kills me."

"Jenna!" a voice said.

"Ric…" Jenna whimpered.

Ric appeared by the door. Jenna sunk back. "No, Ric. Please I don't want you to see me like this. Go away!"

"I love you either way Jenna. That's why you have to fight this. Please if not for Elena and Jeremy than for me. Please. I love you. I can't lose another women I love."

"You won't lose me just make them give me blood."

"They will but you've got to get Elena's blood out of your system first."

"No, her blood taste better."

"Yeah but you're slowly killing her. Is that what you want?"

"No but it's what she wants to do to me! She's just never said it before."

"Jenna that's not true I….." Elena started but was cut off.

"If you wanted me dead so badly why didn't you just let Klaus kill me? I would have rather died that way, then being killed by my own flesh and blood…or is that it? I'm not your blood so you want me dead?"

"No, Jenna I love you. I don't want you to die. I'm trying to help you." Elena choked out fighting to hold back tears.

"By starving me, how is that helping me? If you loved me like you say you do you'll let me out of here."

Elena looked down at her feet. "I can't. Jenna I'm sorry."

"I knew it. You're trying to kill me."

"No Jenna I'm not!"

"What about Jeremy is he next on your hit list?"

"Are you going to have Damon turn him into a vampire then stake him?"

"NO Jenna please. I love you. I want to help you."

"Or was Jeremy already your victim when you erased his memories? If you love me Elena, if you really truly love me like you say you do you will open this door and let me out."

Elena looked at the door, then back to Jenna. Stefan could see it in her eyes, she was considering it. He took her hands in his giving them a small squeeze of comfort. "Elena won't do that because she knows it won't help you. You need this Jenna. Like it or not you need help." Stefan said.

He led Elena back upstairs knowing she was near her breaking point and if she broke they'd never be able to help Jenna.

Once they got upstairs Elena broke out crying. Stefan pulled her into his chest letting her cry into him. He knew that things were only going to get worse before they got any better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so Jenna is awake and angry. what do you guys think will Elena break and free her Aunt before she is ready or will she see this through to the end? Will Jenna ever stop screaming?**


	8. 48 Hours Later

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Sorry I didn't update sooner guys. I've been away for my Grandfather's funeral. I want to thank TwilightElena for her idea in this story and helping me overcome the writers block I had. **

* * *

><p>Once they got upstairs Elena broke out crying. Stefan pulled her into his chest letting her cry into him. He knew that things were only going to get worse before they got any better.<p>

After a few minutes Elena stopped crying. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry all over you."

"You don't ever have to be sorry for crying Love. I love you and I'm sorry this is so hard on you."

"When will she calm down?"

"Soon, I promise."

Elena sighed. "I'm not sure I want to go back down there."

"You don't have to. You can stay up here until she has calmed back down."

Elena just nodded. "How long till the blood is out of her system?"

"48 hours the longest. After that we can try giving her the animal blood. If she refuses that we try a blood bag."

"If she refuses that?"

"Look, Elena there is only so much we can do. Jenna has to make the final choice. We can't force it."

"So you're saying Jenna may choose not to drink at all…like you did?"

"I'm saying she may refuse to drink anything other than your blood."

"If she does…what will you do?"

Stefan sighed. "You won't like my answer."

"You're going to stake her?"

"No, Elena listen to me. I don't know what's going to happen these next few days but the one thing I can promise you is that Jenna will not be staked. We will keep her in that cellar until she agrees to use the blood bags or even the animal blood."

"Ok, that's not too bad."

"Elena, if a vampire doesn't feed for two week the body starts to shut down. She will start to desiccate and mummify. It's incredibly painful and I'd hate to see Jenna go through that…."

"But...?"

"But… if it means keeping you safe then I'll do what I have to do."

"You really think Jenna will let herself die just because she can't drink my blood?"

"I don't know. I really don't know Elena. I hope not but I'm not making promises."

Elena sighed and nodded. She looked down at her feet then back to Stefan. Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared Stefan. I don't want to do this anymore." She whispered so softly only a vampire would be able to hear her.

Stefan pulled her back into his chest. He just held her close and rubbed her back as she cried into him. Elena ended up crying herself back to sleep that night and Stefan hated it. He only hoped Jenna would handle this better than he did. He hoped Jenna agreed to drinking from the animals blood, or at least the blood bags.

* * *

><p>24 hours has passed and Jenna was still suffering through withdrawals. Ric came to check on her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"<p>

"My head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life."

"That should pass. Just another 24 hours and you'll be able to have blood again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, blood bags or animal blood. Your choice."

"Both of those are gross. I want Elena's blood."

"That choice will get you to stay in her longer. You can't have Elena's blood Jenna. You're slowly killing her, don't you see that?"

"I can save her, I'll just feed her my blood. I saw Damon do it to those other guys I almost killed and to Elena."

"Yeah and she hasn't forgiven him for it. She doesn't want this Jenna. She doesn't want to be used as some toy or some fountain for you to drink off whenever you feel like it."

"Don't you think I know that Rick? I know but I don't know what else to do. I didn't want this. I never wanted to be a vampire. I would have rather be dead than be a vampire. Now that I am I hate my life. I hate having to drink blood to survive I hate not being able to go out in the sun light and I hate that every time I'm around you I want to feed off you. I hate my life Rick. I hate to say that but it's the truth and I know it's not Elena's fault but I have to take it out on her. I…I want to die. I don't want to be like this."

"Jenna you'll get through this. I promise. I love you and I'm going to be with you every step of the way as you get through this I promise."

Jenna just shook her head. "I haven't had vervain in a while. I could easily be at those bars and snap your neck."

"You won't. It's not in your nature to kill Jenna."

"What if you're wrong Rick? What if one day I slip up and I kill someone? What if one day I turn into one of those horrible vampires and I just kill a ton of innocent people? I don't want that day to come! That's why I drink from Elena, I know I love her and I know I'll never kill her, drinking from her keeps me full enough so I don't drink blood from anyone else. If I can't drink from Elena I won't be able to control myself and I'll kill someone. I don't want to take that chance Rick. If I can't drink from Elena I'd rather be dead. I hate this life as a vampire and I want to die."

A gasp was heard and Rick turned to see Elena standing there. He sighed. He knew she had just heard that.

* * *

><p>An hour before with Elena,<p>

"Do you really have to go?" she asked hugging Stefan.

"I haven't been hunting since before everything happen with Klaus, I need to get my strength back up. I won't be gone long I promise. Just stay up here as long as possible. Rick and Damon are here if you need anything. Rick is downstairs with Jenna right now."

"What if Damon does something stupid?"

Stefan chuckled. "He won't. I promise. Just stay up here all right. I don't want Jenna to upset you."

Elena nodded and let him go. Stefan left and Elena sighed. She went into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. She decided to catch up on some homework to distract herself from going downstairs. He was right if she went downstairs Jenna would just say something to upset…so why did she want to go down there so badly?

* * *

><p>An hour passed and she sighed, she looked down in her lap at her math book. She had been working on the same problem for the past half hour. She sighed, she knew she'd never be able to focus if she didn't go down to see Jenna, maybe she could just go down an listen to what she was saying to Rick then come back up? Yeah that would work! She climbed off the bed and headed down the stairs.<p>

She stopped when she got close enough to hear Jenna speaking "If I can't drink from Elena I'd rather be dead. I hate this life as a vampire and I want to die."

Elena gasped. She saw Rick looking at her. She turned and ran back up the stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks. Out of everything Jenna had said that was the very worst thing in the world.

She ran back into Stefan's room closing the door and throwing herself onto his bed crying into his pillow. She suddenly sat up when she heard the front door open and close. She quickly threw her books onto her lap and wiped her tears. Stefan would be mad if he found out she didn't listen to him. The door opened and she looked up and smiled fakely at Stefan.

"Hey, good hunt?" she asked.

"Normal, nothing new or too exciting. How'd everything go here while I was gone?"

"Same, just doing some math homework."

If they tears stains on her cheeks didn't give her away the salty tears on his pillow did. Stefan knew she had been crying, he just wished he knew why.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"What? No, I haven't been crying. That's..that's crazy."

He vampire sped over to her, and took her face into his hands.

"Hey look at me."

She looked at him and could tell he knew the truth. Sighing she pulled her face away. "Ok, yes I've been crying but it's my own fault. I should have just listened."

"Listened to who?"

"Listen to you."

Stefan sighed. He understood what was going on."

"You went downstairs?"

She just nodded too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

"What did Jenna say to you."

"Um…she…she didn't. It's what I overheard her say to Rick."

"What did she say Elena?"

He could hear it in her voice, she was close to losing it.

Her guard dropped and she finally let her feelings out. "She wants to die Stefan." Her voice came out in a whimper and she started to cry. "She doesn't want blood bags or animal blood. She wants my blood or she wants to die. She hates her life Stefan, she wants to die. She wants to die."

"Oh Baby," Stefan cooed. He pulled her into him and allowed her to cry into his chest. "Come here."

Elena cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and soothed her the best he could. If Jenna didn't drink the blood there was nothing he could do. If Jenna really wanted to be dead, there was nothing he could do to stop it. He just hoped that Jenna changed her mind in the next 24 hours otherwise Elena would never recover.

* * *

><p>48 hours later it was time to feed Jenna the blood. Everyone went down to the basement<p>

"Ok, Jenna all of Elena's blood should be out of your system by now. It's time to make a choice. Blood bags, or animals blood." Stefan said.

"Neither, I want Elena's blood." Jenna answered.

"You can't have her blood."

"Fine then I'll just wait in here until my body starts to shut down and I'll begin to desiccate and mummify. "

"No, Jenna you can't. You'll die." Elena begged.

"So, it's what you wanted all along. I would have rather been killed by Klaus than be tortured in here. At least Klaus would have been fast and painless."

"Jenna you don't have to die. You can live off human blood and still live your life as normal. I've known very good vampires who do that." Stefan said.

"Yeah, because Damon is a really good vampire." Jenna laughed.

"I'm not talking about Damon. I'm talking about someone you've never met before. Her name is Lexi and she drank from human blood but only from blood bags never from the human. She was my best friend but also one of the kindest vampires I'd ever met. You can be like that too Jenna but you have to drink from the blood bags you can't drink from Elena or from any human."

"I don't want to drink from anyone or anywhere except Elena. So until you give me that I'll just rot away in this cellar slowly and painfully dying."

Elena looked down at her feet. Maybe she was being over dramatic, Jenna had been drinking from her for two weeks and she survived, Jenna never drank till the point of her death so what harm could Jenna really do? Maybe if she just told Jenna to feed her blood after she was done it would be easier to handle. Maybe there was a better way to help her Aunt. She slowly reached for the handle. She jumped when Damon grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting Jenna out, she can drink from me, then feed me her blood to heal me. I'll be fine."

"Then you'll always have vampire blood in your system. What happens if you die?"

"I'll be a vampire but what are the odds of me dying? Klaus is dead, the tomb vampires have been destroy and you love me too much to kill me."

" You never know Elena are you willing to risk it?"

Elena looked down, she didn't want to be a vampire but she was willing to safe her Aunt at any cost.

"Come on my Lovely, let's go upstairs. Damon will stay down here with Jenna." Stefan said.

Elena sighed and nodded. She followed Stefan back upstairs. Stefan may not stake Jenna but if she didn't feed soon she was as good as dead and that was the one thing Elena was trying to avoid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter is some much needed Stelena fluff! Also Jenna finds a way to escape who will her first victim be? For updates and sneak peeks at my future work find me on facebook at hopelessromanticgurl.**


	9. Running Away

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This story is almost over. The next chapter will the be the last so please do me a favor and go to my page and vote for which story you want me to write next. **

* * *

><p>Elena sighed and nodded. She followed Stefan back upstairs. Stefan may not stake Jenna but if she didn't feed soon she was as good as dead and that was the one thing Elena was trying to avoid.<p>

"Hey, let's get out of the house for a bit. You could use the fresh air." Stefan offered.

"I don't want to leave Jenna." Elena sighed.

"She'll be fine. Rick is with her."

"So is Damon."

"He won't hurt her. I promise."

Elena sighed. "Stefan I can't."

"It's just for the day I promise."

"Stefan…"

"Just to warn you if you say no I will be forced to pick you up and throw you over my shoulder." He teased playfully.

A small smile appeared on her lips. "You're not taking no for an answer are you?"

"Nope." He smirked.

"Ok, but just for a few hours I need to keep an eye on Jenna."

Stefan held up his right hand "Vampires Honor."

Elena giggled shaking her head. They locked hands and left the house.

* * *

><p>Finally they made it back to their waterfall.<p>

"Every time we come here this place looks more and more beautiful." Elena said.

"I'm glad. You ready to climb to the top?"

"No, do your vampire jumpy thing please?" she whined.

He chuckled. "Nope, not this time."

She whined and pouted pulling her best puppy dog face. "Pwease Stefan my wegs are wvery tired."

Stefan groaned. "Elena you kill me with that look don't you know that?"

"Pwease Stefan, pwitty pwease."

"All right, all right just put the lip away."

Elena smiled. Stefan pulled her into his arms. "Hold on tight." He leaped and landed safely at the top of the waterfall.

He pulled them both down to the ground making her squeal.

"Better my Princess?"

"Yes, very much, thank you."

"Good, now I can do this."

Stefan started to tickle her sides. Elena burst into giggles grabbing his hands trying to fight him away...even though she knew it was useless.

"Stefan, stop it!" she giggled.

"Nope, I don't think I will. You need to be punished for using that puppy dog face against me to get your way." He teased.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please stop it Stefan. Please!"

"You've got to say 'Stefan Salvatore is the hottest, fastest, sexiest, handsomest, nicest, most amazing, none human killing, vampire, boyfriend in the whole entire word and I love him more than anything else in the whole world.' Then I'll let you go."

"Stef…AHHHH NO!" Elena screamed as Stefan reached up to tickle his underarms. She knew she'd never be able to say the words now. She was laughing too hard.

"Stef-Stefan stop!" she choked out.

"Say the magic words."

"I can't….I can't Stef-Stefan sto-stop please!" Elena begged laughing and gasping for air.

Smiling Stefan stopped and let her catch her breath. When she finally got her breathing under control he said "Say it or I'm going to start tickling you again."

"Stefan Salvatore is the hottest, fastest, sexiest, handsomest, nicest, most amazing, none human killing, vampire, boyfriend in the whole entire word and I love him more than anything else in the whole world" Elena repeated

"Thank you." He smiled.

She giggled. "You're welcome. Thank you for bringing me here. It's so peaceful."

"I thought you could use a break from everything going on. Jenna's been a little hard to deal with lately and I know your struggling with it."

"Stefan ,Jenna is the most stubborn person I know. If she wants my blood she will not give up until she gets it, even if it kills her? What am I going to do if she decides to die?"

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"How can you stop it?"

Stefan sighed. "I don't know, we could always force animal blood in her but that would be worse for you to witness. Damon, Caroline, and I would have to hold her down then someone would have to come in and force the blood down her throat, almost as if your were force feeding a human only worse because a vampire is stronger and will fight harder. I don't want you or Jeremy to have to see that."

Elena sighed. "Is it wrong for me to want to keep her alive when she clearly doesn't want to be?"

"It's not wrong, you love your Aunt and you don't want to lose her but maybe….please don't kill me for saying this but….maybe just maybe Jenna is suffering more than we know and her dying is what she wants to happen to end this."

Elena looked down at her hands. "if I love her like I say I do maybe….maybe the best way to help her is to…to let her go."

Stefan rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Let's not think about this right now. I took you out here to relax so just forget about it for now. When we get home we can worry about it For now….you need a little distraction."

Stefan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Elena's lips. She smiled and kissed back. They quickly started to make out enjoying their stress free afternoon.

* * *

><p>When the sun started to set they headed back to the house. Just as they walked in the door they crashed into Jenna. She had blood covering her mouth.<p>

"I'm sorry Elena, you left me with no other choice. I had to do it."

"Do what?" Elena asked.

Jenna vampire sped away. Elena looked at Stefan. Stefan took her hand and they rushed down to the cell.

"NO! JEREMY!" Elena screamed. She rushed to his side. Stefan instantly bit into his wrist and put it to Jeremy's mouth. Nothing was happening. "Please take the blood Jer, please drink the blood." Elena cried.

"Come on buddy drink the blood please." Stefan begged.

"How did this even happen?" Elena cried.

"I have no idea." Stefan sighed.

Suddenly Stefan felt Jeremy's lips wrap around his wrist. "Good boy, just keep drinking you're going to be all right."

Elena watched as the scar on his neck began to heal. Jeremy suddenly shot up with a gasp.

"It's ok, you're ok." Elena soothed.

"Jenna! Where is Jenna!" he asked.

"She ran out just as we were walking in." Stefan answered.

"What happen Jer?" Elena asked.

"It's my fault. This is all my fault." Jeremy cried.

"No, Jer, this isn't your fault just…just tell us what happen."

Sighing Jeremy told them what happen

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (written by TwilightElena) <strong>

An hour before with Jeremy, Jeremy was minding his own business when all of a sudden he heard a female voice calling his name.

'Jeremy'

He stopped and looked around; of course he didn't see anything.

'Come to me Jeremy'

Jeremy shivered a little bit and tried to ignore the voice.

'Stop ignoring me. Come to me now.' The voice commanded.

It was then Jeremy knew that the voice wasn't just a random voice. It was Jenna. Jenna was calling him to go to her and he couldn't resist it anymore. He felt his body moving towards the boarding house. The front door was locked but he opened a window and soon was inside.

He looked around and didn't see Damon or Stefan so he continued.

'Come to me Jeremy…' the voice continued.

Jeremy felt himself moving down the stairs to the cellar where Jenna was kept.

'Jeremy….'

Jeremy walked up to the door and saw Jenna lying on the ground. She didn't look good at all. "Why am I here?"

"I called you here."

"Why?"

"I need your help. "

"I can't let you out."

"Yes you can. You're gonna open the door."

"No. I can't let you out." He felt his strength fading as his arms moved towards the door by themselves.

"Open the door Jeremy."

Jeremy shook his head but the voices continued. 'Open the door'

Jeremy's arm shook as he tried to fight himself from doing what he knew he shouldn't but it wasn't any good. Within seconds he had his fingers wrapped around the lock and he was opening the door.

Jenna super sped to the door and grabbed him roughly before biting into his neck. "Finally…" she moaned as she sucked his blood into her mouth. She knew she should stop but she couldn't. He tasted amazing. She heard his heartbeat fading and he wasn't struggling anymore. She couldn't let him die so she dropped him and ran from the cellar.

She ran up the stairs and out of the main hall. She made it to the front door when she ran right into Elena.

**End Flashback (rest written by me) **

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Jeremy cried.<p>

"It's not your fault Jeremy. Damon did the same thing to Caroline when he was trapped in here. It's like being compelled. You have no idea what's going on or why you're doing it and no matter how hard you try and fight it you can stop it. It's not your fault. I'm just sorry Jenna hurt you." Stefan said.

"What happens now?" Elena asked.

"Now we need to find Jenna, it may be dark now but the sun will rise at some point."

Elena gasped. "She doesn't have a day light ring yet! She'll burn to death!"

She saw a flash of Isobel's death and turned deathly white.

"We've got t find her!" Jeremy said.

"We will find her, you two stay here with Ric, Caroline, Damon, Bonnie and I will go looking for her."

"No, the more people we have looking the better!" Elena said.

"It's dark out there and I can go a lot faster if I don't have to worry about you getting hurt." Stefan said.

"Stefan she's my Aunt I'm not going to just sit her it's my fault she's like this in the first place!"

"Elena we will find her if you and Jeremy just stay here all right. Trust me."

Elena sighed and nodded. It was safer for them to stay here plus Jeremy had vampire blood in his system, that last thing they needed was another new vampire

"Ok, we will stay here."

"Good,"

Stefan kissed her head and vampire sped out of the house.

"Why did you do that, we can help!" Jeremy said.

"No, Jer, you've got vampire blood in your system now if you die…."

"I'll be a vampire I know but I just wish…."

"I know, but we've got to trust the others. They won't let anything happen to Jenna."

"What if they don't find her by sun rise?"

"Jenna knows it's dangerous, hopefully she'd find shelter somewhere."

Elena knew that was just wishful thinking but it was better than letting her mind wonder to all the what ifs. Like the biggest and worst what if, if they didn't find Jenna soon she'd either burn to death or kill someone and feel so guilty that she kills herself. Either way Jenna wasn't going to survive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what will happen? Can they find and save Jenna? Go vote and take my poll please! For updates and sneak peeks find me on facebook at hopelessromanticgurl.**


	10. Choosing Animal Blood

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is the last chapter for this story and I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me/my story to their alerts/favorites. Now as for my upcoming work...well that's up to you. My poll was not working for some reason so I took it down. Now I'm asking that you PM me or leave your pick in a review. The choices are "Revenge of the Tomb Vampires" or "A True Family" the summary for each is in my profile. So please pick which one you want to read next. Thanks for your help guys! **

* * *

><p>Jenna was running through the woods as fast as she could. She knew Damon and Stefan would be looking for her and she had to get as far away from them as she could. She was running and running suddenly she saw a figure in the distance in her path. She slowed down to a stop nearly knocking into…Elena?<p>

"Elena?" Jenna asked.

"Think again Aunt Jenna."

"Katherine?"

"Aww how sweet you actually remember me. I'm honored. So what are you running from?"

"Nothing, just let me through."

"You look very hungry. How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"I just ate."

"Not enough to satisfy your hunger though?"

Jenna didn't answer. It was true but she'd never admit it.

"I can help you with that."

"No I'm fine."

Suddenly a small blond walked out of the words. She looked like she was in a trace.

"Just take a small bite it can't hurt." Katherine said.

She bit into the young women's neck. She didn't even scream. Katherine pulled away.

"Enjoy."

Katherine ran away. Jenna saw the blood and instantly lost all control. She grabbed the girl and sunk her fangs into her neck drinking all the blood she could. Finally the girl dropped to the floor dead. Jenna wiped her mouth with her wrist and sighed in contentment.

Suddenly reality set in an Jenna gasped. Her worst fear had just come through. She had killed someone. She became a murderer. Jenna sunk down to her knees and began to cry. She knew she no longer deserved to live either, she had taken the life of another and now she no longer deserved to be alive.

A broken tree branch caught her eye. She grabbed it and looked at it. All she would have to do is drive it through her chest and she'd be dead. All the guilt and pain and suffering she was feeling would be gone. She took a deep breath and raised the stake and…..

* * *

><p>Back at the house Elena and Jeremy were in the living room with Ric. He was pacing back and forth.<p>

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going to look for her."

He left the house without another word.

"We should go too." Jeremy said.

"No Jer, if there is anyone who Jenna trusts 100% it's Ric and right now he is the one she needs. He is the only one who might be able to save her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it wasn't that long ago I thought I'd be a vampire. The only way I was able to comfort myself about being a vampire was knowing that Stefan was going to be there helping me through it. Keeping my blood thirst in control and helping me get used to the animal blood. I knew I could trust him more than anyone else."

"More than your own brother?"

"Well I'd be too scared of hurting you to be near you so I'd still trust you I just wouldn't go near you. I be looking toward Stefan more for guidance."

"Yeah but Ric is human, how can he help?"

"Because the one thing Jenna needs right now more than anything is love. She needs to know someone still loves her even though she isn't human, someone who will love her no matter what she does even if she slips up and…and kills someone. She needs to know Ric is going to love her no matter what."

"I hope you're right Elena. If you're wrong…well let's just say Jenna will be going to see Mom and Dad very soon."

Elena shook her head and stood up from the couch. "Don't say that Jer, it's not going to happen. Stefan promised. He…he promised."

"I hope Stefan is right for both our sakes."

"Stefan hasn't lied to me since he told me I was adopted. He isn't going to start now."

"You hope." Jeremy said.

Elena sighed and nodded. "I hope."

* * *

><p>Stefan, met up with Caroline and Damon.<p>

"Did you guys find anything?" he asked.

"Nothing, not even a trace." Caroline said.

"The longer she's gone the worse it will be for her in the morning." Damon said.

"And the more worried Elena and Jeremy and even Ric are going to get." Stefan added.

"I knew we should have just staked her." Damon muttered.

"Not helping!" Caroline said.

"We've got to find her before something happens. I made a promise to Elena and I am going to keep it."

"How are you going to do that? Even if we find Jenna how are we going to get her back to the house?"

"We will figure out, but it's better than her…"

"Wait shhh….I hear something." Caroline said.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"Shhh…."

"I hear it too…" Stefan said suddenly.

"It sounds like….crying?" Damon said.

"It sounds like….Ric…."

They all looked at each other with only one thought in their minds. "JENNA!"

They both took off running towards the sound.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived to see Ric kneeling by two bodies one of them had a tree branch sticking out of them.<p>

"NO!" Stefan yelled.

He rushed down to Jenna's side.

"What happen?"Caroline asked kneeling next to him.

"She killed herself." Ric choked out. "She couldn't live with what she did."

"I knew we should have just staked her. Could have saved one life at least." Damon said.

"Yeah I'm sure Elena would have thanked you for killing her aunt just to save the life of a stranger." Stefan growled.

"Will you all just shut up! What matters now is who is going to tell Elena and Jeremy?" Caroline asked.

"I'll do it." Damon said.

"Damon no." Stefan said but it was too late he already took off running.

"Stay here." Stefan ordered.

He took off running after Damon.

Bonnie soon arrived with them. "Oh no." she said. She got down next to Jenna and put her hand on her arm. She suddenly looked confused.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"She's not dead."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Damon finally made it home and went inside.<p>

"Where is she did you find her?" Jeremy asked instantly.

"Yeah we found her all right." Damon answered.

"Where is she?"

"In the woods with Ric."

"Is she coming home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she killed someone and decided she couldn't live with it so she saw a tree branch and decided to put it through her little heart."

"You staked her?"

"No, she staked herself."

"You're a real jerk you know that."

"I've been called worse."

"Forget it, I'm going to find Jenna."

Jeremy went to walk away with Damon grabbed his arm. "Think again, I'm not letting you go anywhere. You're wearing the ring so if I kill you you'll come back, it would keep you out for a while."

"Damon!" Elena said coming over to them. "He's got vampire blood in his system if you kill him that ring might not save him. Please let him go. Jer, just stay here. They're going to find Jenna and bring her home."

"Actually Elena that's not going to happen."

"What why?"

"He said Jenna killed herself." Jeremy answered.

"That's crazy Jenna wouldn't do that."

"She would if she felt guilty about killing someone."

"No, you're lying."

"You staked her and said she did it." Jeremy said.

"I didn't do anything."

"I don't believe you Damon. Jenna isn't dead."

"Fine, just ask Stefan."

Stefan walked in the door. He didn't look happy.

"Stefan tell me he's lying." Elena said.

Stefan didn't say anything.

"You saved her, you promised me you'd save her. Damon is lying to me right?"

Stefan just walked over to her and hugged her close.

"No, he's…he's lying. Let me go. Stefan let me go I have to see her."

"I'm sorry baby I'm so, so, sorry." Stefan said.

"NO! LET ME GO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! NO!" Elena screamed. She struggled to get free from his arms but it was no use. He was too strong. She quickly grew weak and stopped struggling but broke down crying.

"Are you sure she's dead?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Jeremy." Stefan said rubbing Elena's back.

"No, are you really sure, Jenna has terrible aim, if she did stake herself, she would never be able to hit the target." Jeremy said. "Are you sure the stake went through her heart and not just close to it?"

Stefan and Damon looked at each other. Could Jenna really be alive.

* * *

><p>Back with Bonnie and Caroline and Ric,<p>

"What did you say?" Ric asked

"I don't think she's dead. I still feel life in her." Bonnie answered.

"What, but she's staked."

"I know and vampire can be staked and not die right?"

"Yeah but it went through her heart." Ric cried.

"Where is your heart?" Bonnie asked.

"Did you fall asleep during biology Bonnie, you're heart is right here." Caroline said putting her hand over her none beating heart.

"Yeah and look where the stake is, it's close enough to do damage but it's not a direct hit. Jenna is still alive."

"She has no heart beat or a pulse."

"Ric she's a vampire. We have no heart beat or pulse." Caroline said. She ripped the stake from Jenna. Jenna sat up with a gasp before falling back down. "Ri…Ric." She choked out.

"Hey, hey I'm here. I'm right here." Ric said stroking her hair.

"Sorry, so sorry."

"It's ok. It's ok I still love you. Just hang in there it's going to be ok. We're going to get you home and Stefan is going to take care of you."

"I don't want human blood Ric. Please I don't want it."

"Shhh, shhh Stefan is going to take care of you. I promise."

"Caroline you can run the fastest. Take her back to the house. Tell Stefan and Damon what happen. They will help her."

Caroline nodded and lifted Jenna up and ran off as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Back at the house Elena was crying to Stefan's chest. Jeremy was standing in shaking his head. It couldn't be true. Jenna couldn't be dead. He didn't just lose the only parent he had left.<p>

Suddenly Caroline burst through the door.

"BLOOD I NEED BLOOD!" she yelled.

"Jenna!" Elena gasped.

"What happen?" Stefan asked as they all rushed downstairs to get some blood.

"She missed her heart. She's weak but she's alive. She need blood to pull her strength back up." Caroline explained.

Damon grabbed a blood bag and gave it to her.

"No!" she cried. "NO more blood!"

"Jenna you need to drink to save yourself." Elena cried.

"No… human blood …please. No…more… human blood."

Stefan grabbed a bottle of animal blood and gave it to her. She drank it happily. It did taste different but it was better than killing another human.

Once her strength came back she looked at Stefan. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake by not accepting your help and if you're still willing I'd like to learn to drink animal blood."

"Of course I'm still willing. Also don't worry about what happen in the woods. I'll make sure that never happens again."

Jenna just nodded.

"It wasn't your fault. You lost control. The best thing to do is work hard so it doesn't happen again."

"Jenna?" a voice called.

"Ric!"

Jenna raced back upstairs they both shared a hug and a deep passionate kiss. They pulled away when everyone else came upstairs.

"What happen?" Rc asked.

"You're girlfriend decided I'm a bad teacher so she wants St. Stefan to help her." Damon said.

"I didn't say that. I said that human blood is right for me. I noticed that now and I want to try the animal diet."

"Whatever, I've got a body to burry." Damon left.

"Does he ever smile?" Jenna asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Trust me feed his ego and you'll get a smile out of him." Elena giggled.

"Or you could tickle him." Stefan said.

Elena looked to him in shock. "Damon's ticklish?"

"Yeah all the Salvatore's are ticklish." Stefan admitted without realizing what he had just revealed.

"So 'all' the Salvatore boys are ticklish huh?" Elena smirked.

Stefan's eyes went wide. "Elena Gilbert don't you dare."

"Elena he's a vampire he's ten times stronger than you, I wouldn't risk it…plus he knows your ticklish spots." Jeremy said.

Elena just smirked. She turned to Jenna and Caroline. "Can you guys help me?"

They both just nodded. Stefan turned to Ric. "A little help here?"

"Sorry Buddy I'm staying out of this."

Stefan turned to run but he didn't make it very far before he was tackled to the ground. Jenna and Caroline held him down while Elena started to tickle him. He started to laugh and squirm like crazy.

Elena smiled as she watched her boyfriend squirm and laugh. "Pay back Stefan." She giggled.

"I'll…get….you back…" Stefan choked out.

"You'll have to get through me first." Jenna said.

Elena just giggled. Maybe having a vampire for an Aunt wouldn't be so bad after all. In fact it might actually be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN nice fun fluffy ending. Thanks again to everyone for all the reviews. You've been so amazing and I'm only asking for one more thing...go to my profile page read the summary for each of my new stories and either PM or review me your pick. Thanks guys it would really mean a lot. I hope you enjoyed this story. **


End file.
